Torn
by ebatcl
Summary: What happens after Clark Luthor is sent back to his own world? *Clark Luthor/Earth-2 Lois Lane.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Torn**_

**Author: ebatcl**

**Pairing: Clark Luthor and Earth-2 Lois Lane**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Spoilers: Smallville season 10 – Luthor**

**Warnings: Dark fiction. Clark Luthor remains a jerk. Contains adultery. Do not read if the idea disturbs you. **

**Summary: What happens after Clark Luthor is sent back to his own world?**

Lois ran as fast as she could from the elevator to the doors that housed Oliver's watchtower. Throughout the taxi ride from the Luthorcorp Media to here, she had been praying that this was where Oliver would want to make the exchange with Clark, Kent or Luthor, whichever one was around at the moment.

As she had expected, the moment she burst through the doors, Lois found Oliver standing over Clark's body, surrounded by the bright glow of the green meteor rocks. She only hoped he wasn't dead.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, fear and panic mingling in her voice. "Let's get out of here."

"Lois?" Oliver asked, looking shocked. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be here. Go back to my apartment. Now."

"No," she said, confusing her recently engaged fiancé. "Oliver, if I've figured things out correctly, then there has been some kind of swap between Clark Luthor and his mild-mannered doppelganger from a parallel world. Am I right?"

"Yes, but the evil version is back, where else Lionel escaped with the good one. Now, I need to make sure this evil Luthor, the infamous Ultraman, doesn't hurt anymore innocent people."

"Oliver, no!" Lois shouted out, panicked.

"What do you mean, no?" Oliver asked, incredulously. "Are you serious? Lois, Luthor is a murderer."

"But you're not!"

"Lois..."

"Ollie, we need to go now and hide," Lois said, trying to reason with her future husband. "If Clark Luthor arrived here looking all beaten and battered, that means our own doppelgangers in the parallel world did this to him. Don't you get it, Ollie? Our identities have been compromised."

"So, _we_ should hide? Lois, Luthor is the bad guy here!"

"And he has got super powers! He can kill us just with a snap of his fingers, Ollie."

"Not if I..." Oliver began, but Lois cut him short.

"...kill him first? Is that what you were going to say? If you do, then tell me, what will be the difference between you two?"

Oliver went quiet at that, and Lois knew she had him.

"Oliver, you are _not_ a murderer. So, let's trash this place so that no one would know it used to belong to you, and get out of this city. Ask your lawyers to sell everything, and then let's cut contact with this city. I'll hand in my resignation as soon as I can to Perry."

"Lois, we can't just disappear."

"We have to if we want to stay alive. Forget Metropolis. We can't save this city with Ultraman around. We will find some other city to protect. Now, come on."

"And what if Luthor decides to attack other cities?"

"Then we find other heroes like you to stop him. But I won't let you kill him now. I won't sit back and watch you turn yourself into a murderer."

Oliver smiled gently at Lois at that, and she returned his smile. With one last look at the unconscious body of Luthor, Oliver began to wreck havoc at the place so that it couldn't be traced back to him. Once he was done, he took Lois' hand and they left the place together.

He was a quick and brilliant man, and with a few phone calls and promise of large bribes while in his limousine, Oliver had settled all his businesses in Metropolis and Smallville. As he and Lois got on his private jet, Oliver instructed his pilot to take him to a remote place where Clark Luthor wouldn't most likely look for him. Nobody would be able to connect the place to Oliver Queen, but it had sentimental values for him - his parents had first met each other there.

Star City.

TWCK~EDLL

While he had been busy on the phone and computer in his expensive car, Oliver didn't notice Lois take her mobile out and send a message. However, before boarding Oliver's private jet, Lois had taken the SIM out and threw it away.

TWCK~EDLL

"Clark? Clark!"

Clark Luthor winced in pain as he felt his consciousness return. Moving to sit up slowly, he looked around.

"Tess?"

"Clark!" Tess exclaimed in happiness as she hugged him. "You're okay."

"What happened?" Clark asked, as he slowly took in his surroundings.

"Father had the mirror box, Clark. When your naive doppelganger used it to return to his world, I think father left with him. Isn't that the best news you've ever heard?"

Clark narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Lionel is gone?"

"Yes!" Tess laughed, and hugged him. "Now we can rule this world together."

Clark was starting to smile at this piece of good news, when something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute! What is this place and how did you find me?"

Tess looked up at him and shrugged.

"I got this text message from a private number. It simply said that you are in this address and that I should use the pen-shaped remote to block the green k radiation."

As Clark looked at his sister-and-sometimes-lover, he thought back to the people in the parallel world. He had been in this very place, down on his knees, surrounded by none other than Tess, Oliver Queen and Lois Lane.

There seemed to be far too many similarities between the two worlds, meaning this place must belong to his arch nemesis, Oliver Queen.

Also, if given the chance, Tess wouldn't think twice about betraying him - for she had been the one most hell-bent on taking him out in the other world.

The most reluctant one was none other than the catty Lois Lane. Not because he had injured her, but because, apparently, his doppelganger and the rude woman were in love.

As Clark hugged his sister back, he grinned evilly.

Tess needed to be locked up, Oliver Queen needed to be beaten to a bloody pulp, and Lois Lane needed to be used by a real man...like Clark Luthor.

Revenge would be _sweet_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews****. I usually like to reply to each review personally, but I'm really pressed for time at the moment. So, I thought you might enjoy an update rather than replies to reviews.**

**Still, a big THANK YOU to all ****. Couldn't have done it without the support.**

**Chapter 2:**

"It's beautiful, Oliver," Lois said, smiling softly at her husband, as he lovingly tightened his arms around her.

They were in Star City now, way up in the north. The place got its name from the Aurora Borealis. People claimed that, occasionally, on a dark night, one could see it from where they were currently standing.

Of course, there was no sign of the northern lights today, but standing atop the mountain and with the city spread out below them, Lois felt content. She wasn't truly happy, and she doubted she ever would be, but at least both she and Oliver were safe.

"My parents met here," Oliver murmured. "They each came here separately, my mom on a school trip and my dad with his friends, and they both got lost."

"But they found each other," Lois whispered, a hint of longing in her voice.

"Yeah, they found each other," Oliver replied in a similar tone.

As they turned towards one another beneath the starry sky and brought their lips together for a kiss, both Oliver and Lois were aware that they were not soul mates, that theirs was not true love. However, they lived in dark times, and hence, they were just glad that they found a partner who understood them, believed in them.

Also, true love or not, Oliver and Lois deeply cared for one another. They were the best of friends.

As their kiss deepened, Lois realized that real passion was lacking from their embrace, and for a fleeting moment her mind drifted back to that one man.

It had been over three months, and she had been with him for about a minute and a half. Yet, she couldn't forget him. Clark Luthor's face rose to her mind, but she knew that the man she had met, was not him. He had said his name was Clark Kent.

_I can't live in a world where you don't love me._

With that one line, he had made her fall in love and broke her heart at the same time. After all, what was the use of giving her that little taste of heaven when he was going to disappear from her life forever?

TWCK~EDLL

Clark Luthor was in his bedroom, getting dressed. His butler stood nearby, handing him the different shirts as he checked his reflection in the mirror.

After much thought, Clark finally decided to go with the deep purple silk instead of the bottle green one. As he tucked his shirt in his black formal pants, and carefully chose his vest and coat, he turned back to look at the shirt he had handed back to his butler.

"Go through my closet and remove every green item of clothing from there. In fact, I don't want to see anyone wearing that color green in this house. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," his butler replied.

"Good," Clark said with a cynic, crooked smile. He then went back to fixing his appearance.

In Clark's world, looks were everything. There was no place for shabbily dressed people. As the old saying went, _clothes make the man._ Lionel had taught him that a long time ago, and Clark followed it rigidly.

Over the years, he had perfected it to his satisfaction. It was one of determination, intimidation...and fear.

No one saw Ultraman and lived to tell the tale, true, but those who saw Clark Luthor feared for their lives too. Clark made sure that anybody who met him knew that he meant business. No one should ever even think of double crossing him, much less do it.

And yet, someone had...Oliver Queen.

The blond billionaire bastard was driving out farmers and buying lands to harvest green k in Smallville to bring down Ultraman. Clark was astounded that he had never figured that out before. But back then, Oliver hadn't known who Ultraman was either.

Now, Oliver not only knew who Ultraman was, but also how to kill him. Well, Clark had had enough. He might have taken the scar from Lex, but he was not going to let another rich boy take a shot at him.

"Green Arrow," Clark snorted to himself, as he made his way out of his room. "Didn't he know that if I can kill my own brother, that I wouldn't hesitate to kill my rival?"

Green Arrow had made his debut in a polar region called Star City, shortly after Oliver Queen and Lois Lane went MIA in Metropolis.

"Seriously," Clark murmured to himself, "did Oliver think I was so stupid that I wouldn't figure it all out?"

Clark shook his head, crooked smile still in place, as he entered his study in long strides. Tess was waiting there for him. The moment she saw him, she rushed towards him, getting on tiptoes for a kiss.

Clark sidestepped her and made his way to his table in front of the Luthor insignia.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Tess asked, frowning.

After sitting down in the swiveling chair, Clark brought his hands forward and touched his fingers tips together repeatedly, in a sort of slow clapping motion. He then looked at Tess.

"I never told you what happened in the parallel world, did I, sis?"

"Sis?"

"I met your doppelganger there...along with Lois Lane and Oliver Queen's."

"Lois Lane and Oliver Queen? They exist in that world too?" Tess asked, momentarily sidetracked.

Clark looked at Tess and gave her his infamous crooked smile. Immediately, Tess went on alert mode.

"There seem to be many similarities between the two worlds."

"Yeah?" Tess asked cautiously. "Like what? The docile reporter and the brooding playboy were engaged in that world too?"

"No, but they were good friends with each other..."

"Well, good for them..." Tess started to say.

"...as they were with you," Clark finished, and then grinned evilly at his sister.

"I?" Tess asked, horrified.

"Yeah," Clark said slowly, the smile leaving his face. "Imagine that, huh, sis? You being friends with Oliver Queen and Lois Lane."

"Yeah, imagine that," Tess tried to joke, though fear was clearly evident in her voice. "What did we do? Wrap friendship bands around each others' wrists?"

"No," Clark replied, his voice taking a steel-like quality. "The three of you tried to kill me."

"NO! Clark, I'd never do that to you. I love you!"

"The place that you found me in that day? It belonged to Oliver Queen both in this world and the parallel one. Both housed a huge number of green k. Lois Lane was his accomplice in both worlds."

"NO," Tess shouted. "Clark, I..."

"I'm sorry, sis. I can't take the chance."

Clark pushed the intercom button on his table and said in a clear voice, "Send them in."

"Clark? What's going on?" Tess asked, now clearly panicked.

Just then, the doors to the room burst open and some officially dressed men entered the room.

"Metropolitan PD," one man said, showing his badge. "Tess Luthor, you are under arrest for the suspicious disappearance of Lionel Luthor."

"That's a lie! I didn't do anything to Lionel," Tess shouted, as she was being hand-cuffed. "Clark, tell them!"

"Mr Luthor was the one to report the senior Mr Luthor's disappearance, and he filed your name as the number one suspect."

"You bastard!" Tess shouted at her brother as she was being dragged away, but Clark remained impassive.

Once all the people were gone, Clark smiled to himself. "No, Tess. You're the bastard."

He picked up his phone then, and dialed.

"Prepare the Luthor jet. I want it ready for take off in half an hour."

As he disconnected the call, Clark opened a file that was on his desk. Inside, among various papers containing valuable information, there was a single picture.

There were two people in it – a blond man in a black tuxedo and a dark-haired woman in a simple white dress. Clark Luthor smiled devilishly.

"It's time to visit Mr and Mrs Greene."

**A/N: I don't know where Star City is supposed to be in the comics. This is just my version of it. Also, I've no idea how the 'filing-cases-and-getting-arrested' works. So, please overlook these factors. **

**Anyways, I'm enjoying writing about Clark Luthor. He seems more fun than Clark Kent ****. However, do let me know what you would like to see. My imagination is kind of running dry. Smut is only enjoyable when there's a real plot, and now mine seems kind of lame to me ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, THANK YOU all for the lovely reviews. I enjoy reading them all ** **. I've so many unfinished stories, yet this is the one I can't stop writing. Maybe it has something to do with my laptop wallpaper – head shot of TW as CL ** **. Anyways, here's the next chapter. As always, suggestions to improve the story are always welcome.**

**Chapter 3:**

It was almost evening. The sky had darkened, though it was more navy blue than black. Hundreds of bright yellow lights illuminated the rows of street shops. The grey stone pavement and the brick roads were all clean. Families and couples walked and laughed as they enjoyed a day out. There was a warm and inviting quality to this quaint little town.

If he had been the sort of man to appreciate nature's beauty, Star City – which wasn't big enough to be considered a city in reality, would have impressed him thoroughly. Clark Luthor, however, didn't believe in wasting time looking around inconsequential little towns. The reason he was sitting outside a coffee shop, beneath a very colouful umbrella, was because of the woman _inside_ the shop.

Lois Lane-Queen.

Clark smiled his cynic, crooked smile as he stared at the object of his recent obsession from the shadows of the night sky. He could have easily gone inside and faced her, but he had decided against it. After all, where would have been the fun in that?

As he sipped his black coffee, Clark decided to appraise the smiling woman. She was with some friend, he guessed, as Oliver Queen was nowhere in sight.

_The bastard was probably out patrolling the town as the Green Arrow_, he thought.

Not that Clark minded. No, he was happy, for it gave him time to observe his rival's wife. Clark had always found her attractive, from the first moment she had come to work for him. However, her inquisitive nature and hatred for everything Luthor turned him off.

That was a long time ago, though, when he was simply Clark Luthor – privileged, but not above the laws. Now, things had changed. As he had emerged as Ultraman, he found that he was almost like a god to humanity. He could do anything – lie, steal, or even kill, and yet he would be able to get away with it. No one would dare to question him.

And suddenly, things that were easy didn't seem appealing anymore.

It was one of the reasons why he wasn't sorry to have Tess locked up. She gave in far too easily, like she worshiped him or something. Clark might have found it amusing once, but now he wanted a challenge.

Mrs Queen, or Mrs Greene – the alias she had adopted these days, had always dressed well. Clark liked it, he liked it _very_ much. Because most of the time whatever she wore, they always highlighted her long legs, and Clark _loved_ those legs – slim, tanned and shapely.

This evening too, she didn't disappoint him. Knee high black leather boots, black pencil skirt with a slit along one thigh, and what a shocker – a deep green, tight-fitting, cashmere sweater. Her dark, luscious hair fell in waves on her shoulders, and she wasn't wearing any jewelery...except for a very expensive diamond encrusted wedding ring.

As he looked, Lois and her friend got up, paid for their drinks and grabbed their coats before making their way towards the door. Clark remained in his spot.

"Okay, Lois, it's almost six. My turn to take over. Don't forget to send Ollie around 12."

"I won't have to," Lois said, smiling down at the younger girl. "He will remember."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, he would. Alright then, see ya later. Bye."

"Bye Mia."

As Lois was about to move towards her car from outside the entrance of the coffee shop, Clark thought it was about time to make his presence known. He saw her walking away, and leaving a wad of cash on his table for the coffee, he made his way towards her. His long and powerful strides ensured that he reached before she could get her car door open.

"Beautiful ring," he whispered in a deceptively calm tone.

Lois froze at the sound of that voice. Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw who was standing before her.

"You know, don't you?" Clark said, giving her his crooked smile.

"Kn-know what?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"That I am Ultraman," Clark replied. "You and your dear _husband_ Oliver, both of you know my secret."

As he talked, he moved closer and closer until she had her back pressed against the side of her posh car. Clark positively grinned at that.

"I-I...no...I..."

"You _do _know what happens when anyone sees Ultraman's face, right?"

"We didn't tell anybody. I promise!" Lois was clearly panicked now, her breath harsher. "Don...don't hurt us...don't kill us."

Clark continued to grin as he walked even closer, his chest practically touching her breasts.

"It would be _so_ easy," he murmured, his face inches from her. "A flick of my wrist, and the life would leave Oliver's body just like that."

"NO! Please...no...don't hurt him..."

Clark could now see the tears in her eyes. It was what he had been waiting for. He slowly brought both his hands up and gently rubbed her arms. Lois tried to move away from his grasp, but he already had her trapped with his body.

"You love him, your husband. You'll do anything for him, won't you?" He asked, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Y-yes."

Clark put one strong thigh between her legs and separated them. Then he pressed his lower body flushed against hers.

"Even sleep with his enemy." His lips were now almost touching hers.

Her eyes widened at that, clearly filled with horror.

Clark continued to rub her arms and gyrated his lower body against hers. "I might consider sparing his life, and yours, if you would..."

Lois closed her eyes as the tears followed down her cheeks. "I can't...I won't leave my husband."

Clark grinned cruelly, resting his forehead on hers and touching her nose with his. "Who said anything about _leaving_ your husband?"

As Lois opened her eyes, looking up at him in a confused manner, all the amusement left his face.

"I want you in my bed while you are still married to Queen," Clark replied harshly as he thrust his hands inside her coat. He ran one hand over her breasts, while with the other he squeezed her ass. "What better way to get revenge than to hit Oliver where it will hurt most – ****ing his beautiful wife."

With that, Clark forcefully opened her mouth with his, brutally punishing her with a hungry, savage kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews ** **. Love reading them. I see some good points have been raised too, and that Star City is actually in California. Oh well, it wouldn't have fitted with my story, so I'll stick with my one. LOL. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

**P.S. You all know what's in this chapter. Remember that Lois is reluctant and Clark's a jerk, so the first time is going to sound pretty crass.**

**WARNING: Although I mentioned earlier that the contents of this chapter is not going to be tasteful, I'm still adding this warning. There's **_**non-consensual sex **_**involved in this chapter. So, please, do not read if you feel disturbed by such acts.**

**Chapter 4:**

Oliver and Lois walked carefully across the hotel foyer, tightly holding each other's hands. As they were told over the phone, a tall and dark man was waiting there to receive them.

"Mr Queen?" asked the man, holding his hand out for a shake. "I'm John Jones, Mr Luthor's assistant. I'll take you to him now."

As Oliver reluctantly shook his hand, the man moved closer to the pair of them, and whispered, "I've special powers too, one of which is telepathy." When Oliver's eyes widened at that, the man smiled sardonically, before continuing. "You should have heeded Mr Luthor's advice. Now, hand over the gun with the green kryptonite bullets." Turning towards Lois, he said, "And the green k knife, Mrs Queen."

Oliver and Lois looked at one another, and seeing no option, Oliver took out the gun from his suit pocket and Lois did the same with the knife, taking it out of her handbag and then both surreptitiously handed the weapons over to the tall man.

As the couple followed Mr Jones, Lois thought back to what had happened two days ago.

_When Lois tore away her lips from Clark's, she saw that her captor had used his super speed to bring them to a more secluded place. They were in some kind of a hotel room, and a closer inspection at the spacious quarters revealed that it was the presidential suite of the best hotel in Star City. She would know, for she had spent her honeymoon here. When she looked back at Clark's face, his crooked smile confirmed that he knew the significance this place had for her._

"_Beautiful room, isn't it?" he whispered, though it was her he was appraising. The way his eyes languidly looked her up and down, lingering on her breasts and hips, Lois felt as if she was already standing naked in front of him._

_With one last look at her heaving breasts, Clark looked at her straight in the eye and gave a chilling smile._

"_Take your clothes off."_

"_I never said I accepted your offer to sleep with you," Lois had replied hotly._

"_Didn't realize you were in such a hurry to be a widow."_

_Lois felt the sob rise in her throat, and closed her eyes for a minute. She willed the tears to stop from spilling, for there was no way she was going to give the jerk the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_Opening her eyes slowly, she looked down and quickly removed her jacket. The sooner she got it over with, the better. After today, she would completely erase from her mind that she ever had sex with Clark Luthor._

"_No so fast. I want to enjoy this whole thing. Take your time, remove your clothes without haste. Oh, and look at me while you're at it."_

_As Lois looked up, he grinned at her. He sat in the comfortable armchair opposite her, relaxed and ready to enjoy the show, and Lois had this insane urge to smack the satisfied look from his face. Curbing her lethal nature, she stared at the place just behind his head and pulled her green sweater over her head._

"_I'm sure the painting behind me is very interesting, but I thought I asked you to look me in the eye."_

_Knowing she had no other option, Lois did as asked, but found his eyes on her breasts. She didn't want to see the lust in his eyes, so she quickly looked down and unhooked her fitting skirt, pulling the zipper down._

_As the skirt pooled around her legs, Lois stepped away, now standing only in her matching black lace bra and panty set, and her knee-high black leather boots. When she bent to take them off, Clark spoke up._

"_Keep them on."_

_Lois looked startled at his command, and slowly stood straight, not sure what to do next. There was no way, after all, that she was willingly getting naked in front of the scoundrel._

_Clark stood up and came near her. With his left hand on her tiny waist, he placed the right one on her cheek, gently rubbing her lower lip with his thumb._

"_So soft," he murmured, slanting his head and bringing his face closer to hers. Lois kept her eyes down, but widened them when instead of on her lips, Clark placed his mouth on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. The wetness she felt there indicated that he was sucking the spot, and she could only hope that he wouldn't leave a mark. She wouldn't know how to explain that to Oliver._

_A tearing sound was heard and Lois looked down to see that Clark had ripped apart her panties._

"_Expensive, but not very durable, are they?" he asked, as if it wasn't his fault that he had just torn apart her favorite pair of French lingerie. With a flick of his wrist, Clark had gotten rid of her bra too. "But then again, it __**is**__ me, so nothing is durable in comparison."_

_Lois remained quiet. Clark smiled crookedly._

"_So shy...quiet...I'd have bedded you earlier if I knew you would be so complacent in bed."_

_Lois looked up at that, her eyes flashing dangerously._

"_These days, though, I prefer a woman with fire in her eyes."_

_She gritted her teeth to stop herself from saying anything inappropriate. Clark saw the effort she was putting to restrain herself, and enjoyed it thoroughly._

_In one 'whooshing' moment, Lois found herself on the bed with Clark on top of her. He attacked her mouth with fervor, kissing her deep and hard. There was nothing romantic about that kiss, just like there was no gentleness in his hands as they roughly groped her body. With one hand he squeezed her breasts tightly, while with the other he immediately inserted two long fingers in her pussy._

_Lois cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion, but no sound came out as he still had his mouth on hers. He pumped his fingers in and out, and Lois knew that if she didn't try to relax, the whole experience would be very painful for her. She wasn't going to enjoy it, but she didn't want to feel the pain for days either._

_Clark must have realized she couldn't hold her breath as long as him, so he wretched his mouth from hers and started running his tongue over her lips, jaws and finally settling to suck her earlobes, all the while working his fingers on her pussy._

_As Lois felt herself getting a little wet, and his fingers inside her bearable, Clark pulled them out and replaced them with his large cock. Lois didn't even know he had taken his clothes off, and looking between them, she realized he hadn't. _

"_**You**__ are the whore here, I don't need to get undressed for you," Clark said, reading her mind._

_Lois felt her eyes tear up, but didn't know if it was from the insult or the pain from his huge size._

_Clark began to thrust in and out of her, and Lois hoped it would be over soon. Balancing himself above her on one hand, he used the other to tease her breasts. It was one of her erogenous zones, and despite her attempts, she couldn't remain unaffected. On the whole, maybe that was a good thing, for it made the whole experience a little less painful._

_Soon, the room was filled his with grunts and moans, and Lois was actually surprised that she came along with him. She hadn't expected to reach an orgasm in such a loathsome situation. _

_When Clark pulled himself out of her, Lois got away as far as possible from him, and began to get dressed._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, his breathing still harsh from their activity._

"_Getting dressed. I kept my side of the deal and had sex with you. Now you keep yours, and stay the **** away from Oliver and my life."_

"_I will let you and Oliver live..."_

_Something in his tone bothered Lois, for she could feel a 'but' coming to the sentence. She turned around to look at him._

"_...but did I ever say our sex life is going to be a one-time deal?" Clark asked, smiling crookedly._


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews ** **. I mention again, that the sex scene in the last chapter was not supposed to be romantic. Even **_**I**_** cringed after I read it, but this is Clark Luthor, not Kent. I want their scenes to be hot, but not sweet...not yet, anyways. So, here's chapter five.**

**Chapter 5:**

Clark Luthor sat comfortably in the single sofa, his eyes on the screen in front of him. His long legs were stretched out before him in a leisurely manner, and he had a drink in one hand.

"The ****ing son of a *****!" he said in an irritated voice, as he saw Oliver Queen and Lois Lane-Queen hand over their weapons to John Jones. The screen before him showed live footage from the security cameras on the hotel lobby. "I told Queen not to try and double cross me."

"Relax Clark, will you?" his companion said. "They can't do anything to you. Now, they are on their way here, so I'll move to the bedroom of this suite. You talk here in the living room. I'm not yet ready to meet _Queen Lois._"

Clark watched her go, but didn't say anything. He would get time to talk to her later. For the moment, he was more engrossed in coming up with a way to manhandle Lois and piss off Oliver Queen.

The object of his desire and her husband entered his suite soon after wards.

"Oliver Queen," Clark murmured, getting up and straightening to his full height. If there was one thing that the blond pain-in-the-ass had, it was his tall frame.

"Clark Luthor, or do you now want me to bow down before you and call you your highness?" Oliver asked, sarcastically.

Clark gave him his crooked smile instead.

"You're brave, I must say. I mean, you are acting all powerful when you are literally standing at death's door-step."

Lois gasped at that. Clark turned to look at her and gave her a thorough once over. Oliver didn't miss the look. He scowled at his host.

"What do you want, Luthor?"

"As I said over the phone yesterday, I want you back in Metropolis."

"Why?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

Clark smiled, taking a slow sip of his drink.

"You want to play the hero, Queen. So, why not do it at a place where there's a villain?"

"I don't understand..."

"Of course, you don't," Clark said, cutting the blond off. He then looked at Lois, his eyes lingering on her breasts. He knew he was making both Oliver and Lois uncomfortable. Inwardly, he grinned. "I'm bored. Killing people is not much fun anymore. So, I want a challenge."

At this point, Clark looked Oliver in the eye.

"I'll wreck havoc, and you try protecting it. Let's see who wins."

"You are deliberately going to endanger people's lives just so that you can score one over me?" Oliver asked, disgusted.

"I'll kill regardless, as it's my primary hobby. I thought you might want a chance to save some of them...Green Arrow."

Oliver ground his jaws, and was even more pissed off when he saw Clark eyeing his wife again.

"And if I refuse to locate back to Metropolis?"

"Then your lovely wife will be a grieving widow in the next minute."

Lois stared at Clark at that, but he simply smirked in return.

"Fine," Oliver muttered. "I accept. Just remember, I know how to kill you too. Let's go, Lois."

"Actually, I needed to have a word with Miss Lane. In private," Clark interjected, smoothly.

"It's Mrs Queen now," Oliver replied, glaring at Clark. "What do you need to talk to her for?"

"About her job at the Luthorcorp Media, which I believe doesn't concern you. Please wait in the hotel lobby for her. Mr Jones will show you the way out."

"I'm not leaving her with you here, Luthor," Oliver cried angrily.

"You do not have a choice, Queen," Clark retorted silkily.

"Oliver, please," Lois said, talking for the first time. "I'll be fine. If he wanted to kill me, I'm sure he would have already done it."

It wasn't what Oliver was worried would happen, and he knew that Clark knew that. For his enjoyment, Clark even stared at different parts of Lois' anatomy as Oliver was gently, but firmly pushed out of the suite by John Jones.

Once he left, Lois turned to glare at Clark.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"You," he whispered, suddenly appearing right in front of her. She tried to back away, but he held her hands with his at her side. He then slanted his head and brought his lips closer to hers.

"You'll start work immediately."

"And I guess you want me to stay after hours," she said through gritted teeth.

Clark smiled, his slightly parted lips gently brushing over her bottom one. He felt her shiver at the touch.

"And _before_-hours too. I do enjoy a good work out in the morning," he replied, swiping a lick of her bottom lip, before starting to suck on it.

Clark knew Oliver Queen was waiting for Lois, and he didn't want to detain her long. He didn't want Oliver backing away now. Clark could kill him anytime he wanted, but it wouldn't be much fun then. To keep the game interesting, Clark had to drive Oliver nuts first. What better way to do it than to make him suspicious that his wife was sleeping with the enemy?

Releasing her hands, Clark put his hands on Lois's face and started to kiss her thoroughly. Their lips molded, while his tongue tangled with hers in a ritualistic mating dance. They continued the orgy of one up man ship with their mouths until need for air caused Lois to gasp out. Clark broke the kiss, but continued to bite her lower lip as she inhaled in the much needed oxygen into her lungs.

Once he was sure her lips looked all swollen, Clark leaned in and bit one corner of her mouth. It wasn't anything painful, he knew, but it would leave a slight bruise...a bruise that Oliver would be sure to notice.

Happy with his handy work, Clark let Lois go.

"I'll see you in the office next week," he said with a grin. Lois simply clenched her jaw and left.

The moment the door closed behind her, the internal one to his bedroom opened.

"I take it they are gone?" the person coming out asked.

"Like you haven't been eavesdropping the entire time," Clark said, smiling.

"I must say I only heard moans in the last few minutes. Can't believe you actually want to do _her_."

"I know I didn't think so before, but I find her very attractive now. I guess it's the typical attraction for the forbidden fruit. She's unavailable, and hence I want to **** her. You, on the other hand, are just sore because Queen married her."

"I have every right to be," the woman retorted hotly. "_I_ met Oliver first, _I_ was the one to bowl him over with my Maid Marion costume at the charity ball Lex threw. And then what happens? _She_ comes into the picture. She took everything that was supposed to be mine. Oliver, my job at the LM...Perry fired _me_ and kept _her_. Don't get me wrong, I loved working for your mother, Clark. Hell, if I wasn't working as Lillian's secretary, I wouldn't have met you. Still, I can't help resenting _Miss Lois Lane_. She's living my life now, for God's sake."

Clark grinned at his companion.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her, considering the meteor shower gave you the surprising ability to suck the life out of a human being."

"I kept her alive all these years for the same reason you kept Oliver alive – to avoid suspicions."

As he looked at her, Clark realized that they were very similar. The only difference was in their appearance.

"I know I'm considered to be the devil, and I don't mind dressing accordingly – always in dark clothing," Clark said, amused. "But look at you – short blond hair, baby blue eyes, and always wearing white, like you are an angel or something, which we clearly know that you aren't."

The woman simply laughed at that.

"Well, what do you plan to do now? I'm not going to allow you to harm even a hair of my new conquest."

His best friend smiled back at him.

"I'll do the same thing that you are doing. I'll take Oliver for mine, just like you've taken _my dearest cousin_ for yours. So, you're not allowed to harm him either."

"Fair enough...Chloe," Clark said, smirking.

**P.S. Now, we couldn't have the story without Chloe, could we ** **? As always, she decided to side with Clark ** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the comments/reviews ** **. I read them all, even if I don't reply ** **. **

**Now, last chapter created quite a controversy. Most of you seemed happy, but a few of you were not. As an author, I've gone through this before. I'm well aware that I can't make everyone happy, but that's okay with me.**

**For those of you still sticking around, thank you.**

**Chapter 6:**

Lois Lane-Queen walked swiftly across the foyer as she entered the Luthorcorp Media. Within a few minutes, she was on the elevator on her way to her boss's office. It was eight in the morning and the workday officially started from nine.

Still, a few people, other than the cleaners and security, had already arrived and Lois knew that Clark Luthor would be present in his office, as well. She had seen his sleek, black sports car in the parking lot.

As the elevator stopped on the floor her boss occupied, she walked out, determination written all over her face. Clark Luthor might succeed in blackmailing her, but she would be damned if she went down without a fight.

His young secretary, Alicia, was also present and she tried to stop her, but Lois didn't pay her any attention. She marched right into Clark Luthor's office.

"Good morning, Lois. I wanted to, of course, but didn't think you'd actually be punctual the first time around for our pre-morning session. Missed me?" Clark asked, smirking.

Slamming the door shut, Lois walked right up to Clark's side and took a swing at his face with all her might.

"You filthy, rotten son of a *****," she hissed though gritted teeth. "You deliberately left a bruise on me. You knew that Oliver would notice and question me about it."

Clark gave her his famous crooked smile.

"First of all, I think that stunt hurt _you_, because I certainly didn't feel anything. And secondly, was Oliver jealous?"

"Listen, you bas..." Lois started to rant, but Clark stopped her by putting his left index finger over her lips.

"No, _you_ listen," he whispered dangerously, slowly running his right knuckles on the deep-V neckline of her cherry red shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you? I can kill you and Oliver in less than a second. I won't even need any weapons. Heat vision, arctic breath...murdering you two is like a child's play to me. The only reason I'm keeping the two of you alive is to have some fun. And _this_ is fun."

"Why would any man enjoy bedding an unwilling female?" Lois asked, her disgust on the notion evident in her voice.

Clark smiled and moved even closer, letting their bodies brush against one another's. "No man would. I don't either. But you are not exactly unwilling, are you?"

Lois was outraged at his assumption.

"If you think for a minute that I _want_ this..."

"You may not," Clark murmured against her lips, "but your body does."

As if to prove his point, Clark angled his face and brushed his parted lips against hers, but didn't kiss. Lois inhaled sharply at the touch, arching her back and unconsciously flattening her breasts against his hard chest. Clark slipped his left hand down and wound it around her waist, bringing her body flush against his, while his right hand moved from her neckline to settle firmly on her left breast. He proceeded to give it a gentle squeeze.

Despite her denial, Lois couldn't stop the soft whimper that left her lips. Clark heard the moan and smiled against her mouth. Then with the tip of his tongue, he licked her lips, outlining their shape again and again, until Lois slowly opened her mouth to him.

Clark didn't immediately thrust his tongue in, but rather sucked on her bottom lips, and kissed her upper lips, until it was Lois who took the initiative and tangled their tongues together.

The kiss wasn't sweet, but it wasn't savage either. It was a slow, sensuous molding of two mouths that teased the senses, causing goosebumps to rise on their arms, her nipples to pucker and aroused his hard length.

Eyes still closed, Lois let out a soft moan and in the next moment found herself lying on the comfortable black leather couch, with Clark Luthor hovering over her.

As she slowly opened them, her eyes met his lust-filled ones. Keeping their eye-contact intact, Clark popped open each button on her shirt in a tantalizingly slow motion. He then parted her shirt and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her stomach, causing Lois to clench it in anticipation. Clark twirled his tongue over her belly button, and left a moist trail of kisses as he slowly moved upward towards her breasts.

Her bra had a front clasp, and Clark briefly wondered if she had chosen the undergarment with their current activity in mind. Not bothered either way, he unfastened it and took on rosy nipple in his mouth.

Lois moaned out loud as his tongue touched her heated flesh, feeling the wetness pooling in her panties. Clark sucked and swiped and played with one nipple, before bestowing the same attention to its twin. Lois tried to rub her legs together to create some friction, but Clark stopped her by placing a thigh between her already hiked up pencil skirt.

Unable to stand his slow love-making, Lois reached out and rubbed a hand over his straining erection. This time, it was Clark who let out a soft moan. Even through the pants, she could feel the sheer size of his arousal, and emboldened by his response to her, she increased her pace.

Clark clenched his jaws to stop himself from moaning out loud. Catching her hand, he jerked it away before swooping down to plant a hungry kiss on her parted lips. Then, in one nano second of a moment, he divested both Lois and himself of their clothes.

He kept her black stilettos on, though. He found it sexy.

Positioning himself in between her spread legs, Clark took his huge cock in his hand and rubbed the pre-cum oozing head along the length of her bare pussy. The sight of his bare flesh meeting hers caused him to nearly come already, and it was with great strength that he held on.

With one slick thrust, Clark entered Lois, the joining causing them both to moan out loud. He stayed stationary for a moment, letting her get adjusted to his size, before he almost pulled out completely, only to thrust back again.

By this time, they were both impatient and highly aroused, hence, forgetting slow and suave, Clark started thrusting in and out in a hard, fast, and rough manner. His huge arms surrounded her body, as her ample breasts slapped against his naked chest. He could feel her hard nipples hitting his bare chest, and he reached out one hand to tweak one of the peaks.

Lois bit her lips at his touch, and it was almost his undoing. Not wanting to come before her and leave her unsatisfied, Clark removed his hand from her breast and vigorously rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Beads of perspiration covered their skins as their glistening bodies started to build towards a mutual climax. Clark rode her harder and harder, and within moments, they came together, his large cock unloading his cum inside her, burst after burst, mixing with her juices, and slipping down her creamy, soft thighs.

**Meh! Not the most erotic sex scene I've written. I guess I'm out of practice. Will try to do better next time ** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I see that quite a few of you were worried about what I might write. Let's make one thing clear – there will be no explicit sex scenes in this story with any characters other than Lois and Clark. **

**Hope that relieves some of your minds ** **.**

**Chapter 7:**

Oliver Queen waited in the shadows, dressed as the Green Arrow. He wished Mia was there to watch his back, but then realized that it was better that she was not caught in the crossfire between the Luthors and the Queens. As Speedy, she was still in Star City, keeping the little town safe.

He heard footsteps behind him, and Oliver turned around to meet his blond visitor.

"Thanks for coming," he said in his deep, electronically modified voice.

The woman snorted.

"Oliver Queen, saying 'thank you'? I wonder from which side the sun rose today."

"Look, I know we have a past, but I didn't call you here to argue with you."

"Of course, you didn't," the blond replied in a sarcastic tone. "Tell me, how's the new Mrs Queen?"

"Please, C..."

"No, seriously," the blond said, cutting him off. "I want to know how Lois is doing. Believe it or not, I like her. She's a tough, no nonsense girl, and I can hardly blame her for _you_ leaving _me_."

"Very well," Oliver said, deciding not dredge up their shared past. "Actually, I wanted to see you because of her. I need your help...I think Lois is being abused."

"By who?" his companion asked, concerned.

"Clark Luthor."

TWCK~EDLL

"Miss Lane?" asked Luthorcorp Media's latest intern, the obnoxious Jeff Hage. "Mr Luthor wants to see you in his office."

Lois sighed and got up from her desk. She knew that this moment would come sooner or later. Glaring at the lecherous Jeff, Lois replied tartly, "It's Mrs Queen now."

With another dirty look at the younger man, Lois made her way to the elevator. She was greeted once again by Alicia on her way to her boss's office, and the younger girl gave her a nasty look as Lois walked past her.

Clark Luthor was seated in his desk and his eyes blazed with anger as she entered his office.

"Lock the door, _Mrs Queen_."

"Like your slutty secretary doesn't know what you do in here," she retorted, closing the door behind her, all the same.

"I thought after yesterday morning, it was clear to you that you can't escape me, that you can't fight me off. Why do I need to remind you again and again that you and your husband will never be able to defeat me?"

"Don't bet on it!"

Clark smiled at the fire in her eyes, his own anger dissipating.

"Lo-is," he murmured, his voice taking on a husky tone. "Why do you keep fighting this attraction? I thought yesterday morning proved that you want me as much as I want you. And yet, you don't show up last evening, or this morning."

"If you thought I _really_ wanted you, then you're mad. _You_ wanted to have sex, and we did. _I_ would never willingly want to be with someone like you, even if you were the last man on earth. For me, Oliver is the one."

"You love Queen that much?" Clark asked calmly, unfazed by her heated words.

"I consented to have sex with a murderer like you for him, didn't I?"

"How about Oliver? Does he love you enough to sleep with your haters too?"

Lois frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't make enemies like you do."

"Oh, believe me," Clark said with a smile, as he got up from his chair and perched himself on the front of his desk. "There are many people out there who hates Lois Lane with a passion."

"Must be _your_ supporters then," Lois responded, sarcastically.

"Maybe," Clark grinned. "But that's not the point, is it? The question is, is Oliver as completely in love with you as you claim to be with him?"

"I do not just _claim_ to be, I _am_ in love with Oliver. And Oliver loves me too."

"And he was _supposedly_ in love with quite a few women before you...say, for example, my own sister, Tess Luthor."

"Everyone has a past," Lois answered, then frowned. "Where is Tess, anyways?"

She saw Clark clench his jaws, before he replied curtly, "Tess is where she should be."

"What do you mean..."

"What if I told you," Clark said, interrupting her, "that you are not the only partner cheating on your marriage? What if I said that Oliver is shacking with a short-haired blond currently...you know, one of his exes?"

Lois smirked.

"I know who you are talking about, and let me tell you something, Oliver is _not_ having an affair with her."

It was Clark's turn to frown at her.

"You _know_ who I'm talking about?"

"Of course, and I also know she would never back-stab me like that. We are close, very close. She accepts that Oliver has moved on."

"You two have been keeping in touch?" Clark asked, increasingly getting worried now.

"She might have worked for the Luthors once, but she definitely sees your family from my point of view now – as liars, cheats, and murderers."

Clark was now in a murderous rage. He had expected the betrayal from Tess, but if what Lois said were correct, then there was someone else, someone he trusted even more than he had ever trusted his sister, had been betraying him for a long time.

"Leave. Now," he shouted at Lois, and turned his back on her as he went to stand by the windows.

Chloe Sullivan was in so much trouble.

TWCK~EDLL

As Lois walked out of the room, Alicia smiled maliciously at her, aware that nothing could have happened between the Lane woman and her sexy boss. Plus, she had heard their shouting.

Lois rolled her eyes at the girl. Clearly, Clark Luthor had made use of her services and while the man had already tired of her, the blond was still carrying a torch for the jerk.

Not giving the inappropriately dressed girl a second thought, Lois' mind started fitting the puzzle pieces she had gathered from her 'conversation' with Luthor.

_Tess was where she should be? _

_What did that mean?_

Lois suddenly knew that if she were to search for weaknesses to bring Ultraman down, she would need to find Tess, and fast.

TWCK~EDLL

The moment she entered his office, Chloe Sullivan was flung in the opposite side of the room, before a large hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her up against a wall.

"Ca-clark?" she managed to gasp out. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"How could you, Chloe? I TRUSTED YOU!"

"What...what are y-you saying? What did I-I do?"

"You are in league with your cousin and her husband," Clark shouted, tightening his hold on her neck.

"Ca-can't breathe," Chloe said between labored breaths. "P-please?"

Clark released his choke-hold on her, but stared down menacingly as she sagged onto the floor.

"I thought you were on my side, I thought you hated Lois Lane!"

"I do," Chloe panted, then looked up at him, confused. "Why the **** would you think I was on Oliver's side?"

"You still have a thing for him."

"Yeah, but the jerk has clearly moved on. Now, all I want from him is revenge for blowing me off like that."

"I talked to Lois this evening. She said she was aware of her husband's _blond_ ex, that Oliver was not having an affair."

"And you think she meant _me_?" Chloe asked, incredulously, as she slowly started to get up. "Clark? Lois doesn't _know_ about my past with Oliver. Thinking it would hurt her, Oliver decided not to divulge our dirty, little secret."

Clark frowned.

"Then, who was she talking about? Lois said they are all friends now."

"There's only one other blond I can think of, Lex's former secretary – Dinah Lance."

**Okay, this is kind of a filler chapter, to move the story forward. Promise there will be more Clois interaction in the next one ** **, and of course, some more known SV faces.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My computer crashed ** **. Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews. They are what motivates me to keep writing the story ** **.**

**Now, last chapter seemed to have created a bit of confusion. I guess this is because both Chloe and Dinah have short, blond hair and are ex girlfriends of Oliver.**

**The truth is that the person that Oliver met was Dinah, as Lois and Chloe had correctly guessed. When Oliver started to say "C..." and got cut-off, he meant to say 'Canary', not 'Chloe'.**

**I was trying for suspense, but I guess I ended by confusing a few of you. Sorry about that ** **.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Hey, Lois."

Lois turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and beamed.

"Dinah! Hi."

The two women embraced each other, before their faces took on a serious expression.

"You okay?" Dinah asked, carefully scrutinizing Lois, at the same time that Lois frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Both women gave a short laugh at that.

"You first," Dinah said with a smile. Lois tried to return it, but somewhat failed.

"Dinah, what are you doing here?" Lois whispered in concern. "You shouldn't be here. If Luthor saw you..."

"Relax, Lois," Dinah murmured back. "Clark Luthor or his minions wouldn't recognize me. That's what this black wig and thick-rimmed glasses are for. When I used to work for Lex, I had never hid my blond hair. That's the first thing that people usually remember me by – my hair color, and, of course, my height. Plus, no one will expect me to walk right into the lion's den."

"Just because they won't expect you to, doesn't mean you should actually be here at Luthorcorp Media."

"I'm worried about you. Actually, Oliver is worried about you. He was the one to send an urgent SOS to Star City."

"Don't tell me Mia's here as well?" Lois asked, sounding a bit frantic.

"No, no. Speedy's still in Star City."

"Thank God," Lois said, sounding a little relieved now. "All of us don't need to be at the same place. It will simply make it easier for Luthor to capture us all."

"I know what you mean," Dinah said, nodding. "So, tell me, what's going on? Oliver said he couldn't figure out how Luthor managed to save himself from the watchtower. Wasn't there a high dose of green k?"

Lois simply stared, hoping her face wouldn't give away anything. The truth was that she had been so touched by what Clark Kent from the parallel earth had said, that she completely forgot that this Kent and her own world's Luthor were completely different people, despite looking exactly the same.

"That isn't important now, Dinah. What really matters is that we find a way to stop Luthor."

"And how exactly do we do that? The only solution is green k, and Oliver tells me that you won't allow him to use that," Dinah said, a little accusingly.

"Oliver is not a murderer!" Lois whispered hotly. Dinah sighed.

"So, what do we do? Oliver asked me to keep an eye on you. He's taking some time off to go on a recruit mission. Apparently, he has heard of this guy called Arthur Curry, who seems to be dominating the swim team of the University of Miami. People think this guy is brilliant, but Oliver thinks he has special powers."

"Yeah, Ollie mentioned it to me. Well, while he's busy on his secret mission, I am wondering if you can help me with a covert project of my own."

Dinah raised an eyebrow.

"Lois, you're the investigative reporter here."

"Yes, but Luthor is keeping a tight watch on me. Dinah, I need you to find out where Tess Luthor is."

"That's easy. She's probably out there, warming Luthor's bed somewhere," Dinah snorted.

"No. According to the grapevine, Lionel and Tess had vanished from the face of the earth. Now, Ollie said Lionel followed Luthor's doppelganger and got transported to the parallel world. Tess? Now, she's out there. Question is, where?"

Dinah frowned.

"You think Tess knows something and Luthor is keeping her captive?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think."

"Fine," Dinah said, nodding. "I'll see what I can find. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye now."

"Yeah, bye," Lois said, with a small smile, "and please, be careful."

TWCK~EDLL

"Well, at least today you showed up this evening without needing to be summoned," Clark said with a smirk, as Lois entered his office.

She looked at him and clenched her teeth.

"Let's get this over with," she said, unemotionally. Lois then looked away, waiting for him to make his move.

Clark looked at her somberly for a few seconds, before grounding his jaws. "If that's the way you want it."

He was angry. He didn't know why, but it bothered him that she could be so dismissive of him. It was not like he wanted Lois Lane to be in love with him. Lois Lane-Queen, he amended – a married woman, Oliver Queen's wife.

Out of all the women he had had, Clark didn't know why he couldn't get her out of his system. Although there had been an attraction at the beginning, her razor-sharp tongue had turned him off pretty soon after their initial meeting. However, Lois Lane had been one of the best journalists in town, and Lionel had been adamant on hiring her.

As he looked at her now, standing tall and proud even in the face of defeat, Clark could see an inkling of why suddenly he needed her so much. There was a certain satisfaction in being able to break the resolve of the strongest woman he knew.

Still, it rankled a bit that she wasn't as desperate for their physical intimacy as he was.

Slowly getting up from his chair, Clark came to stand in front of her. Instead of kissing her or taking her in his arms, he pushed her backwards until she bumped into the wall behind her.

As Lois looked up at him with confused eyes, he gave her his crooked smile. Then he got down on his knees, and tore one side of her knee-length tight skirt. Ripping her panties apart, Clark took a swipe at her clit with his tongue.

Immediately, he felt Lois go all rigid. He smirked, realizing that she was not as unaffected as she claimed to be. Bringing one of her legs over his shoulder, he delved his tongue further into her. While he sucked on to her nether lips, he massaged her clit with one thumb.

A shudder ran through her body at his ministrations, and he could see her trying to claw at the walls behind her. Encouraged, he ran his tongue deeper and deeper, her juices slowly beginning to drip into his mouth.

Clark kissed, and sucked, and bit until she was all swollen and quivering over his wet mouth.

Lois's body started to convulse, and he looked up to see her biting her lips viciously. He knew she was close, as it was obvious she was trying really hard not to moan out loud.

With one hand holding her upright and the other stroking her clit, Clark sucked hard and fast, driving his tongue harder and harder, until he felt her bring her hands forward and tightly clutching his head between her legs. With a strangled moan, she came all over his mouth and he happily licked her off.

Once they were done and their breathing had returned to normal, Clark stood up and stepped away.

"You can go now," he said, turning away.

"But..."

He could hear the confusion in her voice, and he smirked inwardly.

_Sometimes, to gain something, one had to give something first._ That was what Lionel had always told him.

With a sideways look, Clark gave her his parting shot. "This is about both of us. Yes, I seek physical gratification from you, but sometimes...I just want to pleasure you. I'll see you tomorrow, Lois."

TWCK~EDLL

Her mobile had been ringing incessantly, and Lois ran from her bathroom to her bedroom to see who was calling.

Truth be told, the reason she didn't hear it before was because she had been too preoccupied with Clark Luthor's behaviour today. The man had caught her completely off-guard.

However, seeing Dinah's name on her screen, Lois decided to worry about her boss later on.

"Dinah, what's up? It's nearly one in the morning."

"I know where Tess is," the other woman replied, getting straight to the point.

"Really? That was fast work. So, where is the illegitimate Luthor?"

"In a high-security prison cell."

"_What?_"

"Luthor had her arrested on suspicion of Lionel's disappearance."

"..."

"Lois, we can't get anywhere near her. Only a Luthor is allowed to visit Tess. So, if she knows anything, I'm afraid we won't be able to discover what it is."

Lois was shocked by what Clark Luthor had done to his own sister, and then felt conflicted when she realized how he had only satisfied her previously, without any thought to his own needs. Dinah's last words, however, brought something back...something she had sworn to forget forever.

"Lois? Are you there?"

"Well...there might be someone who can reach Tess," Lois replied softly.

"Really? Who? All known Luthors are dead," Dinah answered.

"Not quite. Lex might have been killed in the helicopter explosion, but he had managed to throw his wife in the river below. She didn't know where else to go, so she came to seek help from Oliver and me. She knew only the Queens were powerful enough to keep her mortal status a secret from the Luthors."

"Lois, you mean to say that..."

"Lana Luthor is still alive."

**Okay, so that's it before Christmas. Hope you all liked it. Merry Christmas, everyone ** **. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but what with Christmas and the 'sale' season going on, I've been kind of busy ** **.**

**Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate your support. Thanks ** **.**

**Chapter 9:**

Lois was waiting patiently in front of the small red building, a worn out sign indicating it to be the 'Talon'. The place was quite old, and only people with very little money ever came here – either local teenagers on a date or farmer-couples for a cheap meal out.

It was the perfect place to hide a prominent figure like Lana Luthor. People around these parts of the village didn't even hear or know about the Luthors, much less meet any of them. Moreover, Lana had decided to change her hair style from short and curly, to straight and long. Also, her wardrobe now consisted of plain shirts and trousers instead of the designer gowns she once wore.

However, what really made the once-wealthy widow untraceable by the Luthors now was the change in her identity. Oliver had pulled a few strings and made Lana Luthor into Louise McCallum, giving her a completely new background.

Lois had already called ahead and told Lana that she was coming to meet her, though she hadn't explained why, or that she was bringing a guest. Lana tended to get a bit paranoid around strangers. Considering she had to witness firsthand the death of her husband in the hands of her brother-in-law, Lois wasn't too surprised.

As the seconds ticked by, Lois started to frown. Dinah was supposed to meet her at the entrance to this place over fifteen minutes ago. She couldn't wait around for her blond friend in plain sight. Clark Luthor might be keeping tabs on her and she couldn't risk exposing Lana to Clark.

As she couldn't reach Dinah on her mobile, Lois decided to talk with Lana on her own. She went inside the café and up the stairs to the apartment. The door read 'Louise McCallum' on a dusty metal plate and Lois knocked on it a few times. She stood directly in front of the peep-hole so Lana would be able to see her properly. The woman didn't answer her door otherwise.

Still, when she opened the somewhat ugly green door, the chain was latched on and Lois could see one of Lana's frantic eye peeking out at her.

"La-Louise, it's really me – Lois."

Lana then closed the door, unchained it, and opened it again to let Lois in.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Lana asked anxiously, as Lois took a seat.

"Lana, relax. You are not in any danger."

"Then why are you here? I thought we agreed not to have any contact unless it's an emergency."

Lois sighed.

Ever since witnessing her husband getting blown up, Lana had been a constant bundle of nerves. It was as if she was always looking over her shoulder. Lois had a feeling that if Lana didn't see a shrink soon, she would lose it completely.

"Lana, there's a problem, but it's not something dire. So, just...calm down, okay?"

"What is it, Lois?" Lana asked, ignoring her guest's reassuring words. "It's Clark again, isn't it? What did he do? Did he find out that I'm still alive? Lois, Lois he's going to kill me, I know he will."

"Lana, no. Just stop. Clark doesn't know about you," Lois said with a tight smile. "It's...it's Tess. She's missing, and...and I think Clark's behind it."

Lana simply stared at first, but then started to laugh. Really hard and loud, like a mad woman.

"Lana?" Lois asked, a little bit worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lois. It's just that that's the best news I've heard in a long time."

Lois was confused.

"Why...why do you say that?"

Lana suddenly sobered up and turned to glare at Lois.

"It's because Tess Luthor is a traitor. You hear me? A Traitor. She was the one who told Clark that Lex was trying to find ways to take away his powers. That ***** is the reason my husband is dead. Tess Luthor betrayed her own blood to play whore to her adopted brother!"

Lois felt conflicted as she saw Lana pace angrily around her tiny apartment. She hadn't known why Clark had killed Lex, or that Tess had chosen one brother over the other. All these different accounts of the Luthor family dynamics left her confused...and wanting to know more.

"Lana, Tess is being kept in a high-security prison cell. Only a Luthor have access to see or release her."

"And if you think I'll go and release Tess out of her misery, you're wrong. That filthy ***** deserves every bit of her suffering. If she had supported Lex, he would have never abandoned her."

"Lana, I'm not saying you should rescue Tess. All I'm saying is that we need to know if she's aware of any of Clark's weaknesses."

Lana frowned at that.

"Green kryptonite. I thought I already told Oliver and you about it. I don't know about anything else."

"Yes, but Tess might. We are trying to find something that doesn't outright kill him. We are not murderers."

Lana looked back at Lois with troubled eyes.

TWCK~EDLL

Lois cautiously made her around the cells as she looked for Tess. Lana had been no help at all. The woman seemed off her rocker. Hence, Lois had no other way but to disguise herself as a police officer to come and meet Tess.

After searching for a few more minutes, she found the person she was looking for.

Tess looked all exhausted and broken, like the woman had been in captivity for years instead of weeks. She looked just as bad as Lana – completely crazy. Apparently, that was what one looked like when they messed with Clark Luthor. Lois felt herself shuddering at the memory of her lover, though whether it was from fear or something else, she had no idea.

Looking around to make sure there was no one nearby, Lois called out to Tess.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Shhh," Lois whispered, once aging making sure no one had heard them.

"What are you doing here, Lois?" Tess asked, though a little less loud this time.

"Considering I might be your only chance of getting out of here, don't you think you should be a little more grateful to see me?"

"Why would want to help me? Besides, no one can smuggle me out of here, not even the Queens."

"We can, if Clark Luthor is no longer powerful. Tess, we need your help. If there's anything that you know which would help us to strip Clark of his powers..."

"And why would I tell you that?" Tess asked, arching one eye-brow. Lois frowned.

"Tess, the man's got you in jail. I can get you out. Help me."

Tess laughed, and Lois was reminded of her encounter with Lana from the morning.

"You're one crazy chick, Lane," Tess replied, trying to contain her laughter.

"Wha-what are you saying?"

"Lo-is. Why would I help my enemies to harm the man I love?"

"Enemies? The man you lo...Tess, I'm not your enemy. And love? You are really telling me that you love the man who has you locked up?"

Tess scowled at that.

"Don't you dare blame him!"

"Tess..."

"It's not his fault he can't trust people. Lionel made him that way. Blame _him_."

"Tess, Lionel's..."

"He used to punish Clark, did you know that? Kry...there are...things, which I'm not telling you what, that can hurt Clark and Lionel used them to beat Clark up. You know why? To make him stronger, or that's what Lionel used to say. Ever wondered about that? When he was ten, when he was fifteen, twenty...as the years went by, the form of punishment on Clark increased exponentially. Can you imagine that? Physical violence on a minor. Of course, Clark couldn't trust me. How can you trust people when the man that claimed to love you the most, hurt you all the time, all in the name of strength and power and other such crap. And then Lex went ahead and planted that scar on Clark."

Lois had been quiet all this time, contemplating what she was hearing, when the mention of the scar perked up her ears.

"How did Lex do that? The scar, I mean."

Tess, who had turned away during her rant, seemed to realize too, that she had been babbling to Lois and turned around to glare at the reporter.

"Why should I tell you? I love him, get it? I'd never let you harm him. He doesn't deserve it. He's gone through enough. Now, get out from here before I blow over your cover."

Lois knew Tess was telling the truth, and she hastily made her way out, hoping against hope that no one else had overheard her conversation with the female Luthor.

Once out in the open and out of harm's way, Lois got into her car and sighed. From what Tess and Lana had told, and from her own experience with Clark Luthor, Lois didn't know what to think anymore.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of CLOIS. I wanted one in this chapter, but it made the chapter feel a little weird. Don't worry, though. It'll be there tomorrow ** **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the beautiful reviews ** **, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you ** **.**

**Chapter 10:**

Dinah felt all groggy as she slowly became conscious again. She opened her eyes and looked around carefully. Things seemed a bit hazy at first, but as the seconds ticked by, her surroundings became clearer.

It appeared she was tied to the chair she was sitting on, and someone had taken off her glasses and ripped of the black wig. Her short blond hair seemed to be all messy as it graced her neck and shoulders.

Dinah wondered where she was and what day and time it was. The last she remembered, she had been on her way to meet Lois to visit Lana. However, when she was about to get into her car, she had felt this blinding pain as something heavy came in contact with the side of her head. She had blacked out soon afterwards.

"Ah, you are awake," said a cynic female voice. Dinah looked in the direction of the sound. What, or rather who, she saw made her do a double take.

"Chloe?"

The blond in question smiled.

"Dinah Lance, former secretary of Lex Luthor, former lover of Oliver Queen...you know, I'm not surprised that you would team up with our merry archer to take down Clark. Well, here's the deal, Dinah. You are about to become a former superhero too, Miss Black Canary."

Despite herself, Dinah laughed. Apparently, this made Chloe angry.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" she asked, scowling. "With one touch, I can suck the life out of you."

"Oh, I'm laughing at you. You are so pathetic, Chloe," Dinah said, somewhat smirking.

"Why you..."

"You had so much potential. When we worked together at the Luthorcorp Media, before Perry White was given the job, before Lois started to work there as well, you were the best. I used to envy you."

"You should have," Chloe said a little smugly, momentarily forgetting their feud. "I was the best."

"You still could have been great...if you hadn't turned into such a bitter person."

"I still could have been great?" Chloe snorted. "I had just lost everything – my job, my boyfriend..."

"I did too, didn't I?" Dinah asked, raising one eye-brow. "I lost the job at LM too, but just like Lillian hired you, Lex hired me. I lost Oliver, too. To you, in fact, but you didn't see me coming after you with an axe, did you? Look at you, though. Hell bent on seeking revenge on Oliver to support a murderer like Luthor. Do you even care that if you harmed Oliver, your cousin, Lois, would become a widow?"

"Who said I was going to fight Oliver, hmm? I just want you, and all of Oliver's allies, out of the way, because yes, I do support Clark."

"You are not planning to kill Oliver and Lois?" Dinah asked, somewhat confused.

"Don't tell me your _friends_ didn't fill you in?" Chloe returned, sardonically.

"If you don't want the Queens dead, then why me?"

"Oliver and Lois are alive for entirely different reasons, but anyone else who wants to thwart Ultraman will meet an untimely demise. You will be the first superhero to be sacrificed, so feel honoured," said Chloe with a cruel smile.

As she made her way, to the blond tied to the chair, with deliberate steps and almost placed her hand on Dinah's chest, a loud crash was heard. The door to the room burst open and a man, dressed in jeans and a brown jacket, entered. The lower part of his face was covered with a black bandanna. It all happened pretty fast and Chloe didn't get time to pay too much attention to his appearance.

"Who the hell are you?" she said and quickly moved towards him, but the man, though nothing huge in size or possessed any great strength, knocked her out.

"You'll thank me someday for this, Miss Sullivan. I'm a secret admirer of yours."

That was all Chloe heard before passing out completely, though she did think she saw a head full of bright, orange hair.

TWCK~EDLL

"Miss Lane?"

Lois rolled her eyes as she heard the voice of the obnoxious Jeff Hage.

"How many times have I told you, _Hage_? It's Mrs Queen now."

Jeff smirked. He slowly leaned in and whispered, "I'm sure the boss hates that."

Lois widened her eyes, unsure whether Jeff really knew about her affair with Clark or not. The intern, though, was back to being an ass and announced in a haughty voice, "Mr Luthor has sent for you."

With that, Jeff went away.

Lois sighed. Leaving her work unfinished, she collected her purse and coat, and made her way towards the elevator.

Alicia greeted her again with a scowl again, and Lois wondered if Clark would mind if she just smacked the younger girl on the face.

"Lo-is," Clark greeted her, smiling crookedly. "Now, you don't even come to office on time?"

Before, she would have had a snappy comeback ready, but after everything that had happened in the morning, Lois was unsure. So, she simply looked down and answered.

"I-I had an important errand to run."

Clark had been standing near the in-built bar in his office, fixing himself and Lois a drink, and brought the two glasses to her. Handing her one, he said, "No need to apologise. We both know why I brought you back at the paper, and it's not to write."

Clark took a slow sip as he said it, but didn't break eye contact with her. As he saw a light red tint her cheeks, he smiled lazily.

"Drink up. It's not poisoned, you know." With that, Clark walked towards the large couch and sat down. He patted the place beside him, indicating that Lois should take it.

Lois did as asked. Although not completely reluctant, she did still feel uncomfortable around Clark. He put his arms around the back of her seat and shifted so as to look at her better. Lois, though, looked everywhere but at him. Her eyes settled on the scar on his hand.

"How did Lex managed to do it?" she asked abruptly.

Clark laughed out loud. He didn't pretend to misunderstand her question. Leaning in, he rubbed his nose on the side of her neck and murmured, "Why? You want to run and tell Oliver what you've discovered?"

That thought had not even occurred to her. "What? No, I..."

But Clark didn't allow her to finish her sentence. Instead, he covered her mouth with his. Instead of fighting with him, Lois gave in, tangling her tongue with his. With eyes still closed, Clark removed both the glasses from their hands and placed them on the small table beside the couch.

As their kiss deepened, Clark pushed her back on the couch, resting her head on a cushion on the opposite armrest. Then he slowly began to unbutton her shirt. With his tongue still inside her mouth, he palmed her firm breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples.

Sucking on her lips for a few more seconds, he let her come up for air as he began nibbling on her jaws and down her neck. He suckled on the juncture between her throat and left shoulder, but Lois didn't complain even though she knew he was going to leave a mark. Oliver wasn't coming home, after all.

Lois felt a little guilty for being able to enjoy herself with another man, a murderer to be precise, especially when she was still married, and to a good man, too. Then she realized she was doing this to keep her husband alive. Suddenly, right and wrong didn't make any sense to her, but because of her guilt, she brought both her hands above Clark's shoulder and took off her wedding and engagement rings.

Clark saw it, but didn't comment. Instead, he snapped her bra open and replaced his hands with his mouth. Lois let out a little moan as his wet tongue came in contact with her sensitive nipples. He kissed them, ran his moist tongue over them, blew air over them, before finally taking turn to suckle them.

His actions were so thorough and pleasurable that Lois could feel the wetness gather between her legs. She wanted Clark's hand there, but was too shy to voice her needs. Clark, though, felt her discomfort from the way she was squirming.

While still having his mouth on her nipples, Clark reached down and quickly slipped her skirt off. Tearing yet another pair of panties, Clark immediately inserted two fingers in her moist core. Lois bit her lips to stop herself from moaning out loud. Clark began to pump his fingers in and out of her, and Lois could feel the pressure building inside of her. Her toes curled in anticipation as Clark added a third finger and began hitting her sweet spot every time his long fingers pumped in. Lois was almost at the end of her tether, when Clark skilfully hooked his middle finger and she came all over his hand.

As Lois came down from her high, she totally expected him to take her then and there. What she didn't expect was for him remove all of their clothes superfast, flip her over, and then take her from behind. Laying himself above her back and hooking one of her legs over one of his, somehow he managed to reach places she didn't think possible. His breath was warm on her neck and she could hear him panting slowly as he drove his thick, hard length inside her, over and over again.

Lois didn't believe it was possible to reach another orgasm so soon after the previous one, but Clark's huge shaft began hitting her g-spot even more forcefully than his fingers had been capable of. He brought his right hand forward and fondled her breasts while trailing moist lips and the occasional teeth mark on the back of her neck.

Unable to help herself, Lois started to moan out loud as Clark rode her faster and faster. Beads of perspiration began to form on their naked skin and Lois could feel her hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks. Realizing he was near and wanting to come simultaneously with Lois, Clark moved his hand from her breast to her clit and started rubbing it vigorously.

Within a few fast and smooth strokes, they came together, and Lois couldn't stop Clark's name from escaping her lips. What surprised her more though, was Clark taking her name in the throes of passion.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for the lovely reviews ** **. I love reading them all. Some of you raised some really good points, and I'll try answering those questions in the story. A few of you gave some wonderful suggestions, too ** ** - will be using those as well. So, yeah, here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

AC was shaking his head as he and Oliver stood facing the swimming pool. Three dolphins rose from the water and did a synchronized flip, before vanishing in the deep depths of the pool once more.

"It's not going to work, Oliver. There are not enough of us."

"AC..."

"No, seriously, bro. I mean, what can the three of us do? On land, I'm like a fish out of water. I can't go long periods of time without some aqua in me. If Luthor couldn't survive underwater, I'd happily drown him. That way, you can tell your wife that you weren't the one to murder him. But we all know Ultraman will be just fine taking a swim in the oceans. Canary can shriek like a banshee and try to get our villain, but a guy with super-speed? I doubt he'd stick around to listen to Dinah's off-key song. That only leaves you with your kryptonite-tipped arrows, but other than Miss Lane having a problem, it's highly unlikely that you will succeed, now that he's onto your secret. It's all a game to Clark Luthor at the moment. Hell, isn't that why he forced you back in Metropolis?"

"So, what?" Oliver asked, somewhat angrily. "We just sit around and do nothing?"

"I didn't say that," AC replied gently, hoping to calm down his new friend. "What we should really do is look. I'm sure there are more like us out there – people who either have special powers or enough money, and of course, believe in truth and justice. We could form a sort of league, you know."

"We don't have _time_," Oliver grumbled, thinking back to how Luthor was eyeing Lois, like he wanted to rip the clothes from her body and have his dirty way with her. "Lois..."

"Well, then make the time," AC answered back forcefully, cutting the other one off. "I'd rather we formed a stronger opposition first, before going after Luthor's ass. Otherwise, we'd be the ones lying dead in the gutter like some distasteful combo of rotten fish, bird and green bean. And then, who'd be there to save your Lois?"

Remembering how Lois refused to have sex with him these days, always pretending to be tired and exhausted, Oliver whispered softly, "I'm afraid we might already be too late."

TWCK~EDLL

"So, who are you really?" Dinah asked, as her savior carried her to an alley. His face was still half-covered, and considering that he had just saved her life, she didn't want to unmask him without his permission.

"That shouldn't be your concern, Miss Lance. Your number one priority now should be to get the hell out of this town fast. Lois and Oliver Queen are safe, trust me. Your life, on the other hand, will be in serious jeopardy if you remain in Metropolis."

"But..."

"It's all up to you, Miss Lance, but I won't be there to save you the next time around. Anyways, I've to go now. Have a safe journey home, and preferably, out of this city. Not Star City though, because that's where Miss Sullivan will look first. Quit your job at the SC Chronicles and take Red Arrow with you. Go off the radar for the time being."

"I don't..."

"Miss Lance? Believe me when I say you and your allies are in _mortal danger_." With that, the orange-haired man was about to run away, when he was stopped.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name. Are you a secret superhero, too?"

From the way his eyes crinkled, Dinah could tell that the man/boy was smiling, even if she couldn't see his mouth.

"No, Miss Lance," he chuckled. "I'm not a superhero. I'm just a regular guy and I'm doing what I believe is right."

TWCK~EDLL

As they lay in the couch - a little uncomfortably because of its small size - in the post-coital bliss, Lois cautiously but gently brought his hand towards her. When Clark didn't say anything or withdraw his arm, she gently traced his scar with the tip of her middle finger.

Immediately, she felt him stiffen. Already knowing he would throw her out of his office soon, she made a spur of the moment decision.

"Wou-would you like to go to my place?"

When he didn't answer, Lois looked behind her to see his reaction. Clark had a slight frown on his face.

"You want me to visit the Queen mansion?"

"Uh, no, not really. Oliver gave me this place to stay in for when he's not in town. His mansion always seemed too big to me, so I used to stay in the apartment in the clock tower before we got married." As an afterthought, she added, "Oliver never comes there. He calls it my fortress of solitude."

When Clark didn't reply, Lois felt a little uneasy, thinking maybe she had spoken out of turn. Quite frankly, she herself wasn't sure what she wanted. Untangling herself from his big frame, she began to dress herself. The silence between them was making her thoroughly uncomfortable, so she started to babble a little.

"I should get going, it's late. It will take me quite some time to reach the apartment. Traffic won't be a problem, but still. I'm tired. And I'll need to shower before I go to bed, so..."

Suddenly, she heard a 'whooshing' sound and felt the breeze in her hair. When she took a good look around, she found herself in the arms of a fully dressed Clark, standing on the Luthorcorp Media rooftop.

"That's your balcony over there, isn't it?" he asked Lois.

"What, that tiny speck under the clock tower? Yeah...aaahhhhhh." Her voice then died in her throat and eyes widened, as Clark made a super-jump, bringing them so much closer to the moon, before starting to descend again in her apartment balcony. With one super-leap, he had brought her home.

As they landed, Clark looked down at her and smirked.

"I'd have liked to see Oliver, Metropolis' hero, do that!"

Lois didn't say anything. She averted her eyes from his and opened the glass door, walking inside. Clark followed close behind, his body touching hers. When Lois switched the lights on, he took in his surroundings. A large semicircle, with clock hands inscribed, dominated the living room, but it were the little things that drew Clark's attention – like the pictures.

There were lots and lots of pictures placed all around the room. Clark could see them all from where he was standing, but there was one in particular that drew his attention. It was a picture of a woman in her thirties, her short hair falling around her beautiful face. A sad smile graced her lips as she stared directly at the camera.

"It's my mom. She died when I was six. This picture was taken shortly before she passed away," Lois offered, when she saw the direction he was looking at.

For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something and for some unknown reason, Lois desperately wanted to hear him voice his feelings. But then Clark clenched his jaws and scowled.

"I should go," he said stoically, already heading towards her balcony.

"No, don't! I..." Lois was at a loss what to say. She knew she was a married woman, knew that Oliver was good man who didn't deserve a cheating wife, but above all, she knew that Clark Luthor was a jerk. And yet, she wanted him to stay.

"Please, stay."

"Lois..."

Before he could say anything else, Lois took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Once there, she let the room remain in darkness and pulled Clark towards the bathroom.

"I-I thought we could share a shower together."

Immediately, Clark pulled Lois in his arms and covered her mouth with his. He parted her lips with his own and thrusted his tongue inside, entangling it with hers. It wasn't savage or brutal, but there was an urgency to the kiss, to the way his hands gripped her waist, digging his fingers into her soft flesh, like he was drowning in a vast sea and she was the only one keeping him afloat.

Lois impatiently pulled at his tie and shirt, and Clark decided to save them both the time and energy by ripping off his shirt himself. She ran her hands softly over his heavily muscled chest and Clark felt a shudder run through his body.

Trying to distract himself from the unwanted and confusing emotions, Clark blurred the two of them in the shower cubicle, adjusted the temperature dial, and stood beneath the jetting lukewarm water.

As the water soaked through her shirt, the material sticking to her shapely body and outlining her lacy bra, Clark felt himself getting aroused. He ripped the front of her shirt, the buttons flying in all directions, and bent his head towards his prize. With his teeth, Clark snapped the bra open, immediately covering one rosy, hardened peak with his mouth.

Lois let out a soft moan as he began to suckle her, her nails digging into his back. She arched her back to give Clark better access, pushing his head tightly against her breast. As his lips and tongue and teeth played with her nipples, his hands gently but swiftly got rid of the rest of her clothes.

The warm water cascading down her naked body still made Lois shiver and she tugged Clark upwards, covering his lips with her own, subtly rubbing her body against his own. Clark felt her desire and brought her lower body flush against his, grinding his hips into hers.

Lois let out an impatient sigh, tugging at his pants. With his mouth and tongue still entwined with her, Clark let his pants fall, his hard erection pressing at her stomach. She reached out a hand and began rubbing it up and down his thick length, making Clark moan.

Lois opened her eyes a little, squinting at the man who was ravaging her mouth. His eyes were still closed and the soft sounds of pleasure he made almost made him look vulnerable.

_I can't live in a world where you don't love me._

Feeling confused herself, Lois closed her eyes and gave herself up to the moment. With the hand that was still on his hard cock, Lois guided it to her already dripping wet pussy, and he entered her in one slick thrust.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to give Clark better access as he pumped in and out of her, the water from the shower head raining down on their naked bodies. He kissed her neck and jaws and throat while continuing to thrust harder and harder. Lois could feel the pressure building inside as her stomach muscles tightened.

Clark let out a guttural growl when her pussy lips clenched against his thick cock, and he began to pump even harder. Lois whimpered as he began hitting her in her spot, knowing they wouldn't last long.

With a moan they both tried to hold in, but failed, Clark and Lois came together, his come filling her womb in burst after warm bursts.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and your unwavering patience ** **. I do try to update as fast as possible, but I've been really busy lately. Also, I do read all the reviews and want to reply them to all too, but once again, I just don't find enough time. So, sorry about that. Anyways, here's chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Clark cradled Lois close to his body, running a finger back and forth over one bare nipple. It was almost morning and they were in Lois' bed. Throughout the night, in between a few hours of sleep here and there, they had reached for each other for another round of maddening sex.

"My mom, too, died when I was young," Clark ventured, but before Lois could reply, Clark moved over her and covered her lips with his. The kiss was slow and lingered, without any of the urgency of the previous night.

Lois understood that his confession was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Clark didn't voice that piece of information so that they could have a heart-to-heart. So, Lois gave in to the kiss, giving him all she could afford for the moment. She didn't fool herself in believing that what she had with Clark was anything even remotely close to caring, much less love.

Clark was a Luthor, after all, and he was only bedding Lois to get one over Oliver.

Thinking about her husband made her feel guilty and suddenly Lois was very confused. She had never admitted to loving Oliver and she knew that Oliver didn't truly lover her either, though he tried. There had been an initial attraction between them, but it wasn't strong enough to make them inseparable. What made Lois and Oliver bond were their beliefs in truth and justice and what was right, and of course, their mutual hatred for the Luthors, especially Clark.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, frowning down at her.

"Wha..."

"You are not kissing me back."

"Sorry," Lois apologized, smiling a little. She tried to pull his mouth back on hers, but Clark removed her hands and sat up, resting his upper body on the head-board.

"What were you thinking? Listen, forget that I mentioned my mom..."

"No, no. Clark, I...it's not...I don't mind at all if you want to talk about your...family. I'll always be there to listen."

"Why? So that you can tell Oliver all about it?" Clark asked, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Oliver has nothing to do with it. I-I...I thought it'd be something just between the two of us..."

When Clark clenched his jaws and remained quiet, Lois knew he wouldn't be giving in. Sighing, she decided to get up from the bed. As she stood up and wrapped the sheet around her naked body, ignoring Clark's equally naked body on the bed, she heard Clark talk.

"Lillian Luthor was the best mother in the world."

Lois smiled and was about to turn towards him, to encourage him to open up more, when she heard her mobile phone ringing. With a quick apologetic look at Clark, who had reversed to scowling again, Lois took out the phone and inhaled a sharp breath when she saw Oliver's name on her screen.

"Hello?"Lois said neutrally, so that Clark wouldn't know who was on the other side. She got this weird feeling that if he knew, he would try to cause trouble between her and Oliver.

"Lois?" Oliver said from the other side. "Where are you? I came home just now and Adriana informed me that you didn't return home last night. Are you alright? Is Clark..."

"I'm fine," Lois quickly informed Oliver, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She looked back up and saw Clark smirk, one eye brow raised.

_Super-hearing_, she thought. Lois had totally forgotten about his super-hearing ability and that Clark Luthor wouldn't think twice about using it to his own advantage.

"Lois? Lois, are you listening to me?" Oliver asked through the phone.

"Y-yes," Lois whispered back as she felt Clark planting wet kisses on her neck. He was still naked and she could feel his arousal as he pressed himself hard against her.

"So where are you? Are you working on a story or are you with Dinah? I haven't heard from her and remember, we have that party we need to attend tonight."

"Story...yes, I...I'm working on a story," Lois replied. Realizing Oliver didn't really know where, or rather with who Lois was and what she had been doing, Clark decided to ante up his game. He began to nuzzle her ear and neck, moaning softly before placing noisy, lingering kisses there.

Lois widened her eyes when she realized what he was doing and glared up at him, before quickly saying goodbye to Oliver.

"Oliver, I've to go. I'll see you tonight."

As soon as she disconnected the call, Lois turned towards Clark, anger evident on her features.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Clark merely smiled as he pulled the sheet away from her body and picked her up bridal style, before leisurely making his way to the bed.

TWCK~EDLL

The party was in full swing in the Ace of Clubs when Clark Luthor decided to make his entrance, with the stylish yet scantily clad Mandy and Bambi by his sides. He was dressed in all black – black silk Ralph Lauren shirt, black Armani suit and black Manolo Blahnik dress shoes completed his ensemble.

His attire might have been formal, but his attitude was casual. Clark was invited to the party like all the other rich patrons of the city, but he wasn't attending it to find potential businesses to take over. No, Clark was only attending to see Lois and Oliver Queen.

The Queens had arrived early, punctual as always, and Clark spotted them the moment he entered. The CEO of Queen Industries was dressed in a black suit too, but wore a white shirt underneath. What irritated Clark at first glance was that Oliver was sporting a red silk tie, a tie that looked the exact shade and material as that of his gorgeous wife's dress.

Oliver and Lois noticed Clark at the same time and seeing the way Ultraman was eyeing his wife, Oliver tightened his arms around Lois. Clark didn't miss the gesture and it seemed to irritate him even more.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Clark heard Oliver murmur to Lois. "Is that how he behaves with you at work, too?"

"Oliver. Let's not talk about work here, please," Lois whispered back.

Clark grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby tray and asked his two companions to leave him the hell alone. The girls knew that their only job was to escort their handsome employer for the night. Usually they had more to do, which they were only too happy to oblige, but they were also fine with acting as arm ornaments, considering how well they get paid.

As he slowly sipped his drink, Clark felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to face Oliver Queen head on, stare boldly at his wife's body and make crude remarks about wanting to bed her. Another part of him was consumed by an unknown emotion, a feeling that deepened every time he saw Oliver hold Lois protectively or caress her face.

Entirely unsure of what was happening to him, for this was something he had never had to deal with before, Clark decided to observe the couple from afar. He didn't bother to make small conversations with his host and glared at every girl that tried to come on to him. His sole attention was on the Queens.

"You know what? I think we've stayed long enough. Let's call it a night and then we can go home, enjoy some alone time together," Oliver said, smiling down at Lois. He didn't like being around Clark Luthor, and he didn't want Lois anywhere near him either, outside of their mutual office hours.

Lois was a little startled by his statement, suddenly feeling uneasy. She cared about Oliver, and always would. Already, she felt bad about sleeping around with his number one enemy. If Oliver ever found out, Lois knew she would lose all his respect, but she respected him too much to sleep with both Oliver and Clark at the same time.

"Lois, what is it?" Oliver asked, worried. There was a bit of fear too, that Clark might steal her from him. It would be no more than he deserved, after how he had treated women all his life, before he met Lois. However, Oliver wasn't ready to bow down to Luthor, not where Lois was concerned.

"I-I'm not feeling too well. Must be those prawn appetizers," Lois replied, trying to smile and dismiss Oliver's concern. "I'll just pop in the restroom and meet you outside. Why don't you say goodbye to our host, in the meantime?"

Oliver agreed, and the two parted ways.

Lois made her way to the washroom, entering through the door that had a cut-out of a woman on top of it. The place was spacious and clean. The floor was made entirely out of off-white marble and the walls had antique-design tiles on them. The mirror was huge and clear.

Lois put her hands on the edge of the granite top surrounding the basin and closed her eyes, thinking of the mess her life had become.

A light gush of wind snapped her out of her trance. Lois looked up in the mirror to see Clark Luthor standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she said, whirling around.

"I was wrong."

"What?" Lois asked, confused.

"I don't want to have sex with Queen's wife, a woman he's also bedding."

Lois looked down at that. Clark didn't know that she hadn't made love to Oliver ever since she started sleeping with him.

"I want to be the only one..."

Lois looked up, frowning, when Clark grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly against his muscled chest.

"I want to be the only man who gets to enjoy your body," he declared, crushing her lips with his.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the lovely reviews ** **. Other than the fact that I'm busy, I'm also trying to find a balance so that Ollie doesn't end up getting too hurt. Hence, the delay. I don't want to drag the story unnecessarily, maybe 20 chapters. Suggestions for the various characters are welcome. I've a draft for Clois, but some characters' stories will remain untold, or else this story will need to be prolonged. Yeah, I'm confused now. So, on with the story.**

**Chapter 13:**

"Hello?"

"Oliver? It's Dinah. Listen, I need to meet up with you now. Where are you?"

Oliver frowned. This was such a bad timing, but Dinah's voice sounded urgent. He sighed and decided to accept his fate. He obviously wasn't going to get some alone time with Lois tonight.

"I'm at a party, Dinah. I was about to take Lois home."

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but I really need to see you now. And yeah, Lois must not know."

That worried Oliver. Sure, he met up with his ex quite often, but those meetings were never kept a secret from Lois.

"Why not? She already knows who we are and supports us completely."

"Oliver, please, you have to trust me!"

"Okay, okay," he finally replied, knowing full well that in all the time he had known her, Dinah had never broken his trust. It was Oliver who cheated on Dinah with Chloe. He decided the least he could do to make up for it was to believe her, even if it meant keeping Lois in the dark.

Oliver sighed again. Lois was the one woman with whom he wanted to do everything right, but now he was back to being the lying playboy billionaire.

"Oliver, are you there?"

"Yes, Dinah. Meet me in our usual place in half an hour."

Saying goodbye to her, Oliver disconnected the phone and went in search of Lois. She had said she would be in the ladies room. Oliver waited outside for a few minutes before giving the door a tentative knock.

"Lois? Lois, are you in there?"

Oliver waited a few seconds, but no one answered back. This made him frown. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Oliver silently made his way into the ladies room. All he saw were lines of basins and private cubicles – all empty.

Immediately, Oliver found himself panicking. Clark Luthor had been at the party and Oliver hadn't seen him either when he came to look for Lois. He dialled her number, but she wasn't picking up her mobile. Oliver frantically pressed Dinah's name, hoping she would answer soon.

"Dinah? I can't find Lois. I think Luthor has her. He was at the party, too. We..."

"Oliver, Lois is alright."

"...have to...what? How do you know Lois is okay?"

"Don't worry about her now, just meet me as fast as you can. I've something important to tell you."

"Dinah, Lois is missing! And you should have seen the looks Luthor was giving her. He..."

"Oliver, listen to me! Lois is fine, Luthor won't hurt her. Trust me on this one. In fact, that's what I want to talk to you about – Lois and Luthor."

"Fine, I'll see you in ten," he said, cutting off the call. Oliver had this ominous feeling that he would not like what Dinah was going to say to him. He only hoped that it was not what he had already started to suspect and fear.

However, when he met Dinah a few minutes later, one look from her told him that she was the bearer of bad news.

"I was attacked by Chloe," Dinah said, getting directly to the point.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked, astonished, momentarily forgetting about Lois and Luthor. Dinah nodded.

"She knows you are trying to build a team to take down Luthor. I was almost killed when I got saved by this red-headed guy. Apparently, he's in love with Chloe, and doesn't want her committing murder. The important thing, though, is you are wrong about Clark Luthor and Lois, I think. From what Chloe said, it didn't seem like Luthor wants to hurt Lois. More like...he wants to bed her..."

Oliver's heart clenched at that.

"...as Chloe wants to have you."

TWCK~EDLL

"What are you do..."

With a 'whooshing' sound and a sudden breeze, Lois found herself standing in what was most likely Clark's bedroom, his arms around her waist.

"Are we in the Luthor mansion? Why have you brought me here? Clark, we need to go back. Oliver's waiting for me."

Clark didn't pay any attention as he slowly began to run his hands all over her body, his eyes resting on her heaving breasts.

"Clark, please," Lois begged, getting frantic. It angered him.

"No," Clark said harshly, as he proceeded to take off her dress. Pushing his hands off, Lois moved away. Clark scowled darkly.

"We can't do this now. Oliver's looking for me. Take me back."

"No," Clark replied again, gritting his teeth, as he slowly walked over to Lois as she kept backing away. Soon, she hit the wall behind her and realized that the only escape would be to talk him out of it. For him to let her go, Lois would have to bring up topics that Clark wouldn't want to talk about or be uncomfortable with.

"Fine. I'll stay on one condition."

"You are in no position to bargain with me," Clark said, trapping her with his body. Taking her face in his palms, he began to kiss her thoroughly. Lois tried not to kiss him back, knowing that once she gave in, she won't be able to go back home tonight. It was important that she did – Oliver would be waiting.

"Stop it," Clark muttered angrily, taking a step back. "Don't think that by refusing to kiss me back you can get away. I can _make_ you want me."

Lois knew he was right. One touch by him on her naked body and she would be lost in the sensations, but she couldn't let that happen tonight. So she did the only thing she could.

"Why do you want me, anyway? Don't you feel disgusted that you are having sex with a woman who loves someone else? Who wishes it was her husband's hands and lips on her body instead of a murderer's?"

With a blink of an eye, Clark was standing in front of her again, his right hands wrapped around her jugular.

"You can't deceive me into believing that you think of your husband when I f**k you."

"I-I do."

"Liar!" Clark shouted. "I've been made a fool of plenty of times by Lionel, Lex and everyone else. I'll not let you do the same. I'll not be pushed around to do whatever others want. Lex is dead, Lionel's gone. From now on, I'll do whatever I want, and I want you!"

"No, what you want is revenge on Oliver!" Lois shouted back. "There are millions of other girls out there who don't know that you are Ultraman. All they know about you is that you're the billionaire Luthor heir. I'm sure if you just even look at them, they'll be falling all over you. You don't need me, you _want_ Oliver's wife!"

Clark was in pure rage now, and he didn't know why he was getting so worked up. He didn't have to justify himself to her, and yet he couldn't stop...especially when he thought of Lois and Oliver together. The image of Oliver running his hands over her cheeks at the party made Clark's blood boil.

"I don't give a s**t about Oliver. He can rot in hell, for all I care. But you, you are mine...and I'm never letting you go!"

Lois was shocked at the admission, and then she felt the anger rising in her, too.

"I'm not your toy, I do not _belong_ to you. I'm my own person and I make my own decisions. I might have foolishly thought that you'd honor your words and leave Oliver alone if I slept with you, but obviously I was wrong. You do not have any honor, which of course, I should have remembered when you decided you wanted me - a married woman! Because that's who I am, a married woman, married to Oliver Queen...by _my_ choice."

Clark's face changed from anger, to fury, to a murderous rage before settling on a determined calmness as he listened to Lois' rant. Once she was done, he looked at her calmly, before giving her his chilling crooked smirk.

"You want to talk about having rights to make personal choices, huh? Well, here's mine: I'm keeping you."

Lois snorted.

"I..."

"If you want Queen alive, you'll divorce him and marry me!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update. I know I said I'll update earlier, but got busy and then k-site wasn't working properly. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and suggestions :). As will be obvious from the chapter, I used quite a bit of them. So, yeah, keep them coming ;). Anyways, here's chapter 14. **

**Warning: There's a sort-of-rape scene in this chapter, so proceed with caution. You have been warned.**

**P.S. This chapter was really hard for me to write as I'm both CLOIS and LOLLIE fan. Making Clark the way he is in this chapter...and the Lollie interaction...yeah, you'll see what I mean later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 14:**

Lois was shocked at what Clark just said. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh, because she couldn't believe how pathetic Clark thought her to give her such an ultimatum. Cry, because she knew it was all her own fault. If she hadn't given in to him in the first place, he wouldn't have been able to force her hand now. Or, at least think he could.

"No," Lois said, loud and clear.

It was Clark's turn to look surprised, before he quickly masked his features with a scowl.

"What do you mean, no?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Had it been any lesser person, the death glare of Clark Luthor would have turned him or her into ashes. Lois Lane, however, was no scared kitty cat. She was the daughter of a four-star general, after all.

"I mean, no!" Lois, repeated, looking Clark directly in the eye. "You want to kill Oliver? Fine, go ahead, kill him. But while you are at it, kill _me_ as well."

Clark was completely taken aback at that. Considering his immense powers and abilities, he wasn't a man who was easily shocked into silence, but even he hadn't seen it coming.

"I mean, let's face it – you have wanted to get rid of us both for a long time. Why you had decided to stall and play this sick game, I've no idea. But let's not waste time now. Kill us, finish us both. It will save you a lot of time and headache, I'm sure," Lois deliberately sneered.

"You'll die for him? For Queen?" Clark growled, roughly grabbing her arms.

Lois snorted.

"Don't tell me you are surprised. He's my husband, I _willingly_ married him. The reason why I'm with you in the first place is because you threatened Oliver's life, hanging it over my head to coerce me in your bed," she spat.

Letting go of her hands, Clark pulled her closer with an arm around her waist, while with the other he took hold of a clump of her hair, pulling it downwards to make her look up at him. Lois gasped in pain.

"You lying *****," he muttered, gritting his teeth. "The reason you are with me is because secretly you _want_ me. You can tell yourself all sorts of stories you want, convince yourself whatever you want to believe, but the plain truth is you let me **** you because you want it too. The truth is, _you_ cheated on your husband."

Tears have started to stream down Lois' eyes and she didn't know whether it was from the pain of his hold on her hair, or shame. Clark, though, showed no mercy. He simply smirked at her.

"You want me to prove it to you?"

Before Lois could reply, though, Clark had torn her beautiful red dress to pieces. He picked her up swiftly and tossed her onto his bed. Lois almost bounced at the impact. However, before she could fall off the bed or anything, Clark was on top of her, his clothes already discarded.

He didn't kiss her or participate in any kind of foreplay. Instead, he directly entered her in one long thrust. Lois bit her lips to prevent herself from crying out loud.

"You said you'll _always_ be there to listen," Clark panted harshly, as he started to thrust in and out of her. "Were you making fun of _me_? Did you and Queen have a good laugh, talking about how pathetic Clark Luthor is, still missing his dead adopted mother?"

"N-no...I wasn't..."

"Liar," Clark hissed angrily, and his anger rose in spades when he realized that Lois wasn't exactly wet for him. In fact, she seemed to be in quite a bit of pain as her body desperately tried to adjust to his cruel onslaught. Supporting himself with one hand, Clark reached out between them with the other. Sliding his fingers between her nether lips, he began to rub the nub vigorously, willing her body to come, needing to prove to himself, to them both, that Lois wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Not a lie..." Lois breathed out harshly. It was all starting to become too much for her. Her emotional and physical sides were not in sync, and it left Lois confused. She simultaneously despised him and wanted to be there for him, just like she was disgusted and yet felt passionately about what he did to her body. As she felt her desire grow because of Clark's ministrations, Lois knew that there was at least one thing she was absolutely sure she needed to do.

"Don't worry," Clark muttered chillingly, their joined bodies now building up to a rough climax. "You won't be lying for long." With that last sentence, Clark came hard inside Lois, before slumping down on top of Lois.

TWCK~EDLL

"Lois?" Oliver asked, a little surprised. "Hey...you are home."

From Oliver's awkward delivery to his unsure stance, Lois knew that Oliver had already put together the puzzle pieces.

"You know, don't you?" Lois asked sadly.

"Huh? Know what? I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just glad you are home. I've been worried about you, you know. I..."

"Oliver?" Lois spoke out, a little louder, to halt him in his ramblings. Her eyes filled with tears then. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm so very very sorry."

"Lois..."

"I know you know, so let's not pretend anymore."

"Fine," Oliver said softly, finally conceding. "Yes, I know. I know that you and Luthor..." Unable to finish the sentence, Oliver just shook his head.

"I never wanted this to happen, Oliver, I swear," Lois replied, openly crying now. "I never wanted to keep anything from you...I never ever wanted to hurt you..."

Oliver Queen was an expert when it came to women. He wasn't proud of it, his experience with the opposite sex, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He knew Lois pretty well, too. Only, the difference between her and most of the other women was that Lois was an open book. She never hid from him, or anyone else for that matter, who she really was. Just by one look, Oliver could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Why then? Why did you do it? Am I not enough?"

"Oh God, no," Lois cried out, rushing to his side when she heard the pain in his voice. "Oliver, please, never ever think that. You are enough, you are more than enough, more than I deserve."

"Then why? Is he better to look at? I know he has great powers, something I will never have..."

Lois put a hand over Oliver's mouth, stopping him mid sentence as she leaned on his chest and cried...cried for what could have been, how happy they would have made each other...cried, because she knew that there was no going back now.

Oliver had an ominous feeling, like someone was going to die or something. Even though Lois didn't answer him, he didn't care. Instead, he took her in his arms and let her cry, holding her close to his heart as his own tears silently ran down his cheeks.

As her tears somewhat subsided, Lois' mind began to work furiously. When Clark had been nestled against her breasts after their sort-of love-making, Lois thought she was clear about one thing – what she needed to do when it came to Oliver. Now, being lovingly held by Oliver, resting her head on his chest, she knew that there was something else that she had discovered – the state of her feelings regarding Clark.

"Ollie?" Lois called out tentatively, trying with all her might to keep the tears at bay.

"Yeah, Lo?"

Lois looked back up at him at the use of his nickname for her, the tears falling again in torrents, words failing her. Oliver simply shook his head, refusing to believe the truth, refusing to acknowledge the inevitable.

"No, Lo. Please, no!" Oliver said, his voice breaking.

"I care about you too much to insult you this way, Ollie. You deserve better than me, better than someone who's unsure about her feelings for you, better than someone who feels something for your nemesis. You deserve someone who loves you completely, Ollie, and I wish I was that girl, I really do, but I'm not. I'm not."

With that, Lois ran away from him, stopping to only collect the trolley bag she had already packed days before for unknown reasons, before swiftly walking out the door.

TWCK~EDLL

Lois sat in her apartment in the clock tower, darkness surrounding her. It was the middle of the night, but she was wide awake. The events of the last few hours had left her numb. She didn't feel anything anymore, and it was fine with her. She was glad she could reach this state without needing alcohol. So, she just sat in her comfortable arm chair and stared at nothing, thought of nothing.

"What do you think?"

Lois was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Clark's voice. She turned around to face him, the light that he had switched on hurting her eyes after spending so long in the dark. Once she had adjusted to the bright glare, she scowled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Clark replied, smiling innocently, as he handed her what looked like a white envelope. As Lois slowly reached out a hand to take it, he continued on. "It's a sample. I just had it made. Since you are not with Oliver anymore, it only seems logical."

Lois gasped at that.

"How did you...you spied?" she cried out in indignation.

"You didn't think I'll follow you when you left our bed the moment I went to the bathroom?"

Deciding to ignore him and his lack of respect for other people's personal space, for she was too tired for it all, Lois took out the card that was inside the envelope and began to read.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding ..."

At Lois' shocked expression, Clark's smile changed to a sinister one.

"You said I should just kill you and Oliver. Well, here's me partially honoring your wishes. A quick death for Oliver won't satisfy me, but watching you marry me? That will surely ensure a life of anguish and suffering for him, in other words, a slow and painful death."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys :). I know it's been a long time. Things are kind of hectic at the moment at the home front, so it took me some time to update.**

**As we are nearing the end of the story, I've been trying to work out how best to link the characters. At first, I thought I should change things from what I originally planned, but in the end decided to stick to my original vision.**

**It means some of you might not like certain things. Hence, I apologize in advance. **

**Anyways, without further delay, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**P.S. There's no Clois/NC-17 scene in this chapter. Hope you all don't mind.**

**Chapter 15:**

The small, seemingly dark haired woman made her way into the special cells, her gait confident. It was as if she owned the place, though that wasn't far from the truth. She might not be the one paying the securities their dues, but she had certainly designed the _security system_ of this part of the facility.

It was like her baby, her most successful project till date. Thus, she didn't need to face any guards or other such lowly humans. She knew exactly what to do to reach her destination.

_Her destination._

It was a person, rather than a place. Then again, being inside a prison definitely meant she had come to see a human. As she walked purposefully, she briefly wondered if her subject would recognize her. They hadn't interacted face to face in a long, long time. The two of them were not exactly friends.

Within moments, her subject was in her line of sight.

The once attractive woman was certainly looking less than pleasant in her current condition. Her face and body had all gone bony, her once vibrant red hair was a mess and her big, bright green eyes looked dull and life-less.

"Tess Luthor."

The sound of her name had the tall woman jump into a defensive posture, her body alert and her eyes scrutinizing her unfamiliar visitor.

"That's me, but who the hell are you?"

The small, brunette woman smiled, before answering. "Only a Luthor is permitted to get anywhere near you, so I must be one too?"

"And yet Lois Lane had succeeded in stopping by. Hmm," Tess snorted, "some security!"

"Lois Lane had visited you?" asked the other woman, suddenly looking both worried and angry. "How did she do that?"

"Well," Tess answered back, taking her time. She had a feeling she recognized the woman in front of her, despite her attempts at disguise. "This is not Clark's personal prison for meteor freaks. Clark had me arrested legally, to show the world that Lionel is indeed missing and to get rid of me at the same time. However, when even the law is not above Clark Luthor, it's natural that these so-called men of justice, the police officers, would take bribes from Clark."

"Stop prattling and just answer my question," the petite woman muttered angrily. Tess was now sure she knew who this woman was.

"Luthors are not the only ones allowed to visit me," Tess said, before adding dramatically, "officers are, too."

"Lois pretended to be a police officer?"

"Dressed as one, too. Guess Clark's not the only one bribing people of law enforcements."

"I don't believe this!"

"Better believe it," Tess replied, enjoying herself immensely. It was not every day she got such entertaining visitors, or any visitors for that matter. "Lois was quite good actually. If I didn't know about her, I'd have totally believed that she was really a cop. That reminds me," Tess asked, looking the other woman up and down, "what are you supposed to be exactly? And don't bother lying. I know it's you behind that hideous hairdo, Chloe Sullivan."

The small woman huffed. "I'm pretending to be a Luthor, Lana Luthor to be exact."

Tess burst out laughing. "Sure, you're both nearly the same height, but donning a black wig doesn't exactly make you look like another person, especially when that person is dead."

"When I had designed the security system of these special cells reserved for Luthor enemies, I'd not only programmed the Luthor members identities in the database, but I'd also collected and kept samples of each and every Luthor's finger prints and retina scan details. I've got an artificial prosthesis over my hand that matches Lana's finger prints and contact lenses that will provide my identity as Lana Luthor. The wig was merely to deceive anybody should I've happened to meet anyone while coming over to see you. Guards change on a regular basis here, and Lana's death is one of the closely guarded Luthor secrets, since admitting it will also reveal the fact that she was pregnant while she was murdered."

"Spare me the family details," Tess said in a bored voice, "I know them all, but I must say I'm impressed with how you have managed to steal the Luthor identities. I guess the only thing stopping you from taking over Luthorcorp is Clark himself, knowing he can snuff the life out of you with just a snap of his fingers?"

Chloe appeared enraged at the suggestion. "I'd never do that! On the contrary, I'd protect Clark with my life."

"Charming, but that doesn't explain why you decided to ridicule yourself by looking like that and coming over here to see me."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe took off the black wig. "As I said, I'd do anything to save Clark. Right now, he's on the verge of committing the biggest mistake of his life. Now, I can't stop him, because I _know_ he won't listen at this point. With your help, though, we might be able to save him."

Tess looked more worried than interested. "I don't understand..."

"Clark Luthor," Chloe started loudly, cutting the taller woman off, "Ultraman, the most powerful being on earth, the man who owns this world – is getting married!"

"What?" Tess asked, incredulousness and hurt evident on her features.

"I know, right?" Chloe replied, smiling sarcastically. "You know, there's this old saying that goes something like _behind every successful man, there's a woman_. I always thought that this old motto was incomplete and that someone should add that _behind every unsuccessful man, there's more than one_. However, Clark just proved that it also takes only one woman to bring a man down, doesn't matter how powerful he is."

Tess simply stared, her face frowning but otherwise vacant.

"Clark thinks he's got the upper hand," Chloe continued, "that he's the one calling the shots. But he's wrong, he's so wrong. Today, he will marry her, tomorrow he will give up killing and then before you know it, he will turn into some kind of a good guy, a beacon of hope for humanity, helping babies and old ladies, and instead of Ultraman, the world will start chanting...oh, I don't know...Überman, maybe."

All these ranting, though, fell on deaf ears as Tess didn't pay any attention to any of it. Her mind seemed to have gone blank from the moment Chloe dropped the bombshell that Clark was getting married.

_Her Clark_.

Not anymore, apparently. She had held on to hope, that maybe one day, someday, Clark would come back for her, that he would realize that no one loved him more than her. It would seem, all had been in vain. Clark truly meant to get rid of her when he had her locked up.

There's was only one thing she wanted to know.

"Who? Who's he getting married to?" Tess asked, her voice broken.

"Lois Lane."

**A/N: I know it's very short, but I couldn't add the next part as it all seemed out of place. We'll have an unlikely alliance (sort of), a kidnapping, someone will be brought down on his knees, and a group of superheroes will rise. Oh, I'm also bringing back a character that I didn't think I'll need before.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: First of all, I'm so pissed off that they didn't air SV as promised **_ _**. After seven weeks of waiting, to be told there was going to be no SV and that too only a day before...man, I've no words for it. Hence, I'd gone for retail therapy. Spent almost 200 bucks on really-expensive-but-not-required cosmetics. Man, I'm going crazy here. But it also means good news for you guys, as I decided to write in the time I'd have spent getting ready for 'Collateral'. So, here's chapter 16.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 16:**

Sitting on a stool in front of the bar in the Ace of Clubs, Lois slowly sipped her drink as she stared forlornly into the glass.

_When had life spiralled so out of control?_

Things had gone from bad to worse, not that it had been anything unexpected. From the moment she had so easily given in to Clark Luthor's demands, she should have known things would never really be simple ever again.

However, she hadn't counted on Clark being so relentless in pursuit of her...or for her to feel something for him.

Lois had thought that Clark would tire of her soon enough, and as long as Oliver was not in danger, she would consciously forget her little tryst with the Luthor heir. The reality though, turned out to be entirely different.

Although no formal papers had been served, Lois had broken up with Oliver. And no matter how much she resisted – argued, fought, and when all else failed, tried to rationalize with him, Clark was adamant on marrying her.

Eavesdropping on when Lois had broken up with Oliver, Clark had thought divorce proceedings had already started and so he had began scouting location for the perfect church, perfect venue for wedding reception and of course, called in enough people to find her the perfect dress, jewelleries etc.

It was Lois' ultimate arsenal – if Clark didn't heed her words and actually send out the invitations, Lois would bring in the lawyers to show that she was still married to Oliver on her and Clark's supposed big day. Lois didn't want to be so mean, for for some unknown reason she really cared about Clark, but the man was so headstrong.

As Lois finished her current one and ordered another drink, she saw Oliver enter the club from the corner of her eye. Due to the fact that it was a Saturday and the place was dimly lit, he didn't notice her immediately.

Lois smiled sadly and was about to go and say 'hello', for old times' sake and hoping they could still be friends after her heartless betrayal, when she saw him turn back and wait for someone. Dinah entered, wearing a deep green cocktail dress.

Looking down at her own short, black silk dress, Lois simply shook her head and remained in her seat. How times had changed, she thought internally. At one time, Lois was the only one who wore green, to honor Oliver's heroic side. Now, she was dressed like the night sky – all dark clothes, eerily similar to a certain someone's.

Oliver may not have spotted her yet, but apparently Dinah did, for she swiftly led Oliver to another part of the room, whispered something in his ear, and made her way to the bar. Looking back once to make sure that he hadn't followed, Dinah came over to Lois.

"What are you doing here?" the blond asked, looking irritated.

Lois smiled, sighing a little. "This is a club, Dinah. What did you think I came here for, to get a facial?"

Dinah pursed her lips. "If you try to hurt Oliver again..."

"You will come with a knife after me? Yeah, Dinah, I know, I know."

"How could you hurt him like that, Lois?" the woman whispered furiously. "Do you know that he..."

"Looking at you two, I thought you would be happy," Lois answered, cutting the blond off.

"Happy?" Dinah asked, confused.

"Let's face it, D. You've always loved Oliver, even though you two had broken up a long time ago. In fact, he said he dated someone else after you and before me. And yet, you never stopped caring about him. And the fact that you are wearing green..."

Lois let the sentence dangle, but Dinah had stopped listening quite some time ago. If the lighting in the place had been better, Lois would have seen the red tints of shame on Dinah's cheeks. However, Dinah's mind had picked up something Lois had said and it got stuck.

"You don't know who Ollie dated after me?"

Lois frowned, not sure how Ollie's past conquests had any relevance to their current conversation.

"No, why?"

Dinah was about to reply when she got interrupted.

"Lois?"

Both women froze at the sound of the familiar voice and slowly turned around to look at the tired, blond man.

"Hey, Ollie," Lois said, trying to inject a bit of happiness in her voice, but failing miserably. Dinah remained quiet. All three looked quite uncomfortable, as their eyes travelled everywhere but at each other.

As if the situation wasn't already bad enough, a fourth figure entered the club and the newcomer's eye-sight was a million times better than his nemesis', hence giving him the immediate satisfaction of locating the object of his desire.

Clark, however, was not pleased with the sight that greeted him. True she had ranted and raved about their upcoming nuptials, but Lois had also promised that she was not going back to Oliver – something about respecting the blond jerk too much to hurt him by having conflicting feelings for Ultraman himself.

Never one to bother with explanations, Clark didn't care what the situation was really like. Lois had told him she wanted to get a drink and Clark had allowed that, only to find herself in company of her former husband. It didn't matter to him whether Dinah was there or not.

Knowing Lois would not have revealed her secret and knowing full well that it would prove devastating for Oliver, Clark made his way over to the trio, slipped an arm around a surprised Lois and said, "Giving Queen the good news?"

Oliver was too shocked to do anything as he saw the familiar way Clark touched the woman who was legally still his wife, so Dinah was the one to ask.

"Good news?"

Clark looked at the tall blond, gave a crooked smile and announced proudly, "Lois and I are getting married."

Oliver and Dinah had a mirror image look of horror on their faces at the announcement, but where Dinah's expression changed to one of anger, Oliver's morphed to one of hurt and he left the club swiftly. Dinah threw one venomous look at a still stricken Lois, before following her former lover and new confidant out the door.

With tears threatening and anger rising within her chest, Lois turned to Clark and poked a finger on his chest.

"How could you do this? How could you be so cruel to him?"

Clark didn't like teary women and Lois' should have especially bothered him, but seeing that she was trying to keep them at bay, seeing her inner strength and her outward beauty turned Clark on. Her low neck and short hem dress might also have had something to do with the way his cock stirred in his pants.

Leaning close to her in the dark, his right hand found its way to her left breast as his thumb searched out her nipple, rubbing it to a hard peak. Lois started to protest at his audacity, and Clark took the opportunity to place his mouth on hers, slipping his tongue inside.

Having got one up over Oliver, especially the kind he had wanted for some time, made Clark mad with lust. He was suddenly ravenous with his desire for the lithe body in front of him and moved closer to her, rubbing his hard bulge at her core over their clothes.

Lois, though, was in no mood for his games or his unhealthy sexual appetite, so she tore her mouth from Clark's and removed herself from her perch atop the stool, making her way towards the balcony. She knew Clark would follow, but she was not ready to look at him. Out in the open, she could stare up at the sky like she did as a little girl, pretending the brightest star was her mother gazing down at her.

As expected, Clark came by and stood behind her. When Lois didn't turn around, Clark slipped an arm around her waist from behind, trapping her between the balcony wall and his body. Then he slowly began to place wet, lingering kisses on her neck and shoulders, pulling the spaghetti strap of her dress down. Lois was about to squirm her way out, when Clark lifted her short dress from behind. Immediately Lois froze.

With his left hand still around her waist, Clark used his right one to slip under the front of her dress, placing it at her core over her panties and using it as a leverage to push her backwards so that her thong clad ass came in contact with his covered straining erection.

Knowing she had no escape, Clark began to move his hips.

"Clark, no," Lois hissed. "This is a public place, anybody might come in any time."

"All the more reason to do it. Don't you get turned on at the idea of getting caught?" Clark whispered, swiftly releasing his hard length from the confines of his pants and boxers, before tearing her thong apart and place his hand back again to her now naked pussy.

"N-no," Lois breathed out, as his huge length rubbed against her butt crack. Moving the hand at her waist upwards, Clark pulled her dress down, squeezing her breasts thoroughly and pinching and swirling her nipples.

Lois let out a soft moan.

Knowing he had her exactly where he wanted, Clark used the pre-cum oozing from his cock to rub the length from her pussy lips to between her ass-cheeks.

"Ca-Clark..." Lois whimpered, resting her head on his left shoulder, the six inch heels giving her added height. Clark turned his head to run his moist tongue over her parted lips and then captured them in a kiss so that Lois doesn't make any noise as he simultaneously entered three fingers in her pussy and his thick cock up her ass.

Lois was startled and opened her eyes, but Clark quickly moved his left hand from her nipples to her head, so as not to break the kiss and give her the opening to voice her objections, while he continued to move both his hands and cock in and out of her.

For Lois, it was like being f**ked by two men, and she didn't know whether she should feel appalled or aroused. Her body, though, definitely believed the later as her juices began to run down Clark's fingers, where else his own come lubricated his cock to and fro up her ass.

Lois finally gave in to her body's needs and wrenching her lips away, Lois braced her hands on the balcony wall and moved her ass in rhythm to Clark's hand and cock. Excited by her lack of disapproval, he increased his pace as their body began to get engulfed in their heat and desire.

The humidity in the air, the loud noise from inside the club, the cacophony of the busy night life of the streets below, the fiasco that was their life now, the fear of getting caught and the intense desire and burning passion, all contributed as Clark imploded inside of her, her orgasm reaching its peak at the same time.

The two quickly dressed again, though Lois' panties were beyond repair and she decided to dispose of it, but Clark pocketed it and smirked back at her. They were still panting after their make-out session when the two figures came out of nowhere.

Although completely covered, like robbers at a jewellery store, Clark immediately recognized both. The bright green eyes definitely belonged to Tess and although not familiar at first glance, but from the way they made their entrance, Clark knew the other one was Alicia.

Confusion at the sudden arrival threw Clark off-balance for a moment and Tess used it to chuck a green rock at him. Thanks to Lionel, Clark had grown resistant to small doses, but his momentary pain was all it took for the two women to grab Lois and disappear into thin air.

**A/N: Okay, so that was quite a long chapter from me, because yes, I'm quite mad for getting no SV this week, but also because I've no idea when the next update will be as I'm going out of town. Sorry about that ** **.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews ** **. It's what keeps me wanting to write more.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay, finally I**__**'**__**ve the new chapter complete. **_

**I**'**d have finished it sooner, but I had to go out of town and then my computer crashed. When my sister did lend me her computer about a day ago, I was too pissed off after watching the trailer of **'**Fortune**' **to be able to write.**

**Anyways, I**'**m calmer now and I**'**ve had this chapter planned for weeks. I**'**m not sure whether you all will enjoy it or not as the events of the last chapter meant there will be no Clois in here.**

**So, without any delay, let**'**s get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 17:**

Fire.

She felt as if she was on fire, or rather, in a burning house, the bright orange-red flames licking at her flesh, slowly scorching them to ashes. The air too, was thick and heavy with smoke, making her unable to breathe.

Gasping for air, she came into consciousness, looking around frantically for the invisible inferno that she knew she had to escape.

And yet, she didn't see any.

With her hands and legs tied and a gag around her mouth, all she saw was brown as she stared worriedly at her unfamiliar surroundings. Tears escaped her eyes and it took her a moment to realize that the water running down her cheeks were not tears after all, but perspiration.

From her position on the dusty mattress on the ground and the dim light that apparently came in her prison-like surrounding, she realized that she was actually inside a tent. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the tent, she crawled across the rough, dirt-filled floor and peeked out through the cracks in the flap of the tent.

Fear took hold of her heart as slowly realization dawned on her – why she had felt like she was on fire, why she was nearly choking on the air...

...she had not only been kidnapped apparently, but she was being held prisoner in the middle of a desert.

Her captor probably heard the small noises she had been making while moving around the tent, for he came out of nowhere and stood in front of her, grinning like a mad man.

"Chloe!"

Pulling the flaps aside, he pulled her up, removing the gag from her mouth. Chloe gasped as she inhaled in much needed oxygen.

"Welcome back," the ginger haired man continued, as he pulled her outside the tent. Chloe squinted her eyes at the harsh light of the sun, but couldn't shade her eyes as her hands were still tied.

"I was beginning to get worried about you. We are far far away from any known civilization, and I had no idea what I'd do if you didn't wake up soon."

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" she tried to shout out, but her voice had become hoarse due to lack of talking for some time and also because of thirst.

"I'm a big fan of yours, Chloe, an admirer. I've watched you from the days you were just an intern at Luthorcorp Media. You are my dream woman, Chloe, the kind of person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've always kept an eye on you, but...you never noticed me," the man said, quite sadly on the end. It didn't waver her feelings towards him, though. She had been kidnapped, and to her it made the boyish looking man seem more psycho than love-struck.

"Look, I don't know who you are and what you want, but I demand that you let me go. Now."

"I could, but where will you go?" the man asked with a smirk.

Chloe knew he was right. She didn't see her purse lying around, so she was sure she didn't have her mobile phone or any other valuables, like money, credit cards, driver's license etc, with her. A look around made her realize that someone had changed her clothes, too.

"Did you _undress_ me?" she asked indignantly.

"Well," he said with an apologetic smile, though it still freaked Chloe out, "it's hard to survive in deserts in little cocktail dresses and bejeweled accessories. So, I had to get you cotton shirts and comfortable trousers."

"I'm not going to remain stuck here in Nevada or whatever part of the US you have brought me to. I'm..."

"I used to be a photographer," her kidnapper said, looking away, and cutting her off. "My work took me to various places in the world – some beautiful, some plain and some down right ugly, like the war zones of our planet."

"Look, I'm not interested in your work life..."

"It was difficult for me to survive in those parts of the world, as I had to witness the deaths of innocent people almost every other day."

"Listen..." Chloe tried to cut in again, but in vain.

"There were good things too, like how I learned to cook many different oriental dishes, how I learned many different languages..."

"Will you stop with your sob story and listen to me!"

"But those gruelling deaths, especially of children...they were sickening to watch. Your face was the only thing that kept me going."

That stopped Chloe as she really listened for the first time since the man had started to talk.

"I dreamed of coming back at the Luthorcorp Media and seeing your angel-like face. On my last assignment outside the States, I counted the days till I could see you again." He looked at Chloe then, and gave her a bitter smile. "Alas, it was not to be. Do you know what happened, Chloe? A bomb was dropped in the area I was staying in. Everyone there died. I would have too, if I hadn't been entranced by a foreign mountain creature and followed it to take pictures of its habitat."

Chloe didn't know what to say. True, the story was morbid, but her captor scared her for some reason and she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"I-I'm sorry. Look, if there's anything you need, like money..."

"The news of my demise reached America, and I was declared dead by the state. That's why when I showed up at Clark Luthor's office; he denied to give me my job back, or so he said."

"I can talk to Clark..."

"I always knew Luthor junior was just as cruel as his dear father, and when I saw how he was corrupting you, I knew I had to do something."

"Clark has never _corrupted _me or anything, okay? I..."

"So, I got a new identity and a job as a free lance photographer, and began watching you again. When it looked like you were being turned into a vile and bitter person, I had to take action..."

"Stop, just stop!" Chloe shouted. "You are crazy, you know that? You..."

"...I couldn't let you murder your own cousin. So, I..."

Chloe stopped short when the man mentioned Lois. It scared her how closely she had been watched that her captor knew about her plans...sort of.

"I _never_ intended to kill Lois. I just wanted..."

"...and that's how we ended up here. I can't make Clark Luthor turn good, but by removing you from his side, I'm..."

"How many times do I've to tell you that Clark was never turning me into a bad girl or anything of the sort?" Chloe shouted out, exasperated.

"...and once you get used to living the simple life, you'll see I've done you a great favor, that I'm your only true friend, that I care and love you more than anyone ever..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chloe intervened, stopping him in the middle, her heart thundering in her ears. "What do you mean, getting used to the simple life?"

"When your accomplices will confess to Clark that you were the mastermind behind your little girl-band's plan to kidnap your cousin, I doubt Luthor will care what happens to you. And without his super powers, how do you plan to escape?"

"This is America, and I've friends. They _will _report me missing and I will be found, just like you will rot in prison cells. I'll make sure of it."

The man simply smiled.

"You did hear me when I said I had been to many places, learned many languages, lived in many difficult conditions and so on, right?"

"What has that..."

"We are _not_ in America anymore, Miss Sullivan. We are in Afghanistan. Without any super powers of your own, cutting off your only close family member, and fickle friends, the only way you will survive in this world now is with my help."

As Chloe took this all in, she felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. Amidst the chaos in her mind, the only other thing that she registered were the next words spoken by the man.

"By the way, the name is Olsen, James Olsen."

TWCK~EDLL

Clark stood above Alicia's dead body. It had felt good to kill the little slut, for that was she had been to him...always.

Clark knew, that like many girls before her, Alicia had fallen in love with him, or rather, his money. He had used her in the beginning and once he had gotten bored of her teleporting gimmicks in their sexual foreplay, he had cast her aside.

He knew he should have fired her soon afterwards, like all his previous secretaries cum quick-f**k buddies, but then he had gotten involved in the mess with Queen, Lois had re-entered his life in a new role and things had spiralled out of control.

If he had disposed of Alicia sooner, Lois would have still been with him.

Frustrated at being unable to track her down, Clark slammed the table in his office at the mansion and sent it flying. It crashed against the opposite wall, pieces of glass and wood scattering all over the room.

It had been easy to discover Alicia's hiding place, because Clark knew his sister well. Clark had no doubt that Tess was the brians behind Lois' kidnapping and that Alicia was just a mere pawn – she was only used for her teleporting powers.

Sure enough, Tess had abandoned Alicia once she had Lois. After carefully planning to arrive at Alicia's house so as not to let her in on the original plan, some one had knocked out Alicia from behind, or so she said.

Clark didn't doubt Alicia's words, though. Tess would never tell a lowly and common employee like her about why she had kidnapped Lois. Clark persoanlly believed that Tess had done it get revenge on him for having her locked up.

What bothered him the most, though, was that there were other people involved. Knowing Alicia could teleport and not wanting to hurt Tess accidentally, the third person had to have been an exceptionally clever and quick person. That was, of course, assuming that there were only three of them. For all he knew, there could have been more.

Clark pressed the intercom button and said, "Come in."

The doors to his office opened and John Jones walked in, saying, "I take it its been done."

"Yes," Clark replied. "Dispose the body back at her place. Has her apartment been trashed to make it look like burglars broke in and killed her?"

"Of course," replied his companion, looking insulted.

"I don't mean that you don't do your job well, John. I'm just so angry. I know Tess is behind all of this, but I can't seem to find her. I know she's smart, but to evade me successfully? I never thought she was that good."

John kept quiet and when Clark looked at him, he seemed to be frowning.

"What's the matter, John?"

"I'm thinking about what you just said...that yes, Tess is good...but she can't be _that_ good, Clark."

When Clark looked confused, John spoke again.

"I think Tess is being helped by someone, someone powerful."

Clark snorted.

"Who is powerful enough to pull something like that? Luthors are the most powerful family in this city, and the only other person who can overpower Luthors is Ultraman. In case you haven't noticed, John, I'm both Luthor and Ultraman."

"And Queen knows it, along with your weakness."

"No, John, it's not Queen," Clark said with surety.

"What makes you say that?"

"Queen was in the Ace of Clubs when I went there. He left at most twenty minutes before Lois was taken. Unless he has super-speed and super-_persuasion_ powers, I don't think he could have released Tess, hatched a plan with her, convinced Alicia to help out and kidnapped Lois right before my eyes."

"In that case, I really don't know who it is that is helping Tess, because she is most definitely not doing it alone."

Clark was about to reply, when five arrows with thick and pointed tips of greek k broke through the stained windows and hit the walls of Clark's Luthor mansion office.

It wasn't enough to make Clark completely useless, but the boulder-sized rock that was thrown in next was.

As Clark fell to his knees, John got ready to attack, but a high pitched shrill flayed him too.

Oliver and Dinah entered in their costumes, followed by three men Clark had never seen before.

"Queen," Clark bit out, but his strength was leaving him at a rapid state.

Oliver didn't bother with any sarcastic greetings.

"You call yourself Ultraman, claim yourself to be the most powerful man in the world, and yet you couldn't save Lois?"

"H-how did you fa-find out? Did-did you...were you b-behind it? You a**h**e, I..."

"I'm not the one who hurts the woman I want, the woman that I _love_."

"Love," Clark said, trying to joke. "Is that w-why you were with Dinah last night?"

"Leave her out of it, Luthor," Oliver shouted. "Just figure out how your dear brother survived, when we both know you had killed Lex."

"_WHAT_?"

"Lex is alive, Clark, and he's got Tess and Lois."

**A/N: Okay, I know I concentrated more on Chloe, but that's because this is the last we will see of her in this story. Also, as I said before, Lex is back. I wanted to see how they do it in SV, but it will probably be a long time coming, so I'll appreciate suggestions from you all. I've a few things in mind, but they don't seem dramatic enough ** **.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I know it's been quite sometime since I updated. I just wasn't sure what to write. After a lot of discussion with some of you and rereading this whole story again, I've decided to write a bit more about Clark and how he became Ultraman.**_

**There is Clois in this chapter, but it's something Clark remembers. It will be in italics. In fact, all parts in italics are past events.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the support and encouragement you all have given me. I really really appreciate it. Three more chapters to go (including this one), before the story finishes. It will, however, have an extra chapter with an alternate ending later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 18:**

Clark was sitting on one side of his bed, wearing only a black silk slacks. The sky outside was dark, as it should be since it was well over midnight. The room, however, was illuminated with a dull yellow glow coming from one of the antique lamps that Clark's late mother had used to decorate his room.

It had been over one full day since Lois went missing.

Many things had happened in the last twenty four hours. Clark had gone after Alicia, found her alone with no sign of Tess and Lois, learned the tit-bit of information his former secretary had given him before he mercilessly killed her, had been visited by Oliver and his band of merry men and learned the most awful truth of his life – Lex was alive.

Clark didn't know how that had happened. The last he had seen his big brother, Lex had been staring at him with wide, horrified eyes as he realized the helicopter he and Lana were using to travel had been tampered with and was going down, taking them to their graves.

_Clark had turned around and walked away, shards of glasses and metals hitting him as the helicopter had exploded behind him over the river. Being made of steel though, Clark had suffered no injuries._

Now, though, even without any bodily harm, Clark was feeling the pain – the consequences of his actions. Somehow, Lex was out there now...and he had Lois.

Clark got up from his position on the bed and made his way to the mini-bar in his room. He poured himself a drink and finished it in one gulp. Unfortunately, it was no help as alcohol didn't really affect him.

Frustrated, he threw the expensive crystal glass aside and watched it shatter into a million pieces. Immediately, John Jones materialized into his room.

"Are you okay, Clark?"

"What do you think?" he snorted, before turning away. "I'm as good as expected, John. Just leave me alone!"

"Your wish is my command," replied the martian. "I live to support you, Clark. That's what your father would have expected from me."

Clark smiled cynically at that, and turned to face his friend. "Really? This is what Jor-El wanted? To have me kick his AI ass to kingdom come? To have me sleep around with my sister and nearly all virgins of Metropolis? To have me murder my own brother?"

John looked contemplatively at Clark.

"Don't tell me you are having regrets now...Kal-El. You certainly didn't have them when Lionel taught you how to seduce the then US Senator's daughter while she was still underage, or when you willingly killed the said senator because he didn't approve of your father's pet projects."

Clark gritted his teeth and hissed out angrily, "I did everything I could not because I wanted to, but to have Lionel off my back."

When John looked unimpressed, he felt his anger rising.

"Do you think I liked doing all that? Do you think I liked seeing the disappointment in my mother's eyes? Do you think I liked turning against the man who always claimed me to be his best-friend?"

"Then why do them, Kal-El?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not Kal-El, I'm a Luthor...Clark Luthor – molded in Lionel Luthor's own image," Clark finished with a sneer.

"And that's where you are wrong."

When Clark looked angrily at John, ready to tear him apart, the last survivor of Mars continued.

"Lionel had never considered you a Luthor...or his own son. He's always seen you as what you really are – an alien. From the stacks and stacks of files in his office, it was obvious he had been expecting you. You already know that."

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean he never thought of me as his own. On the contrary, I'm the only one he wanted," Clark announced harshly, unable to keep the note of pride out of his voice.

John Jones just laughed.

"He's trained you well, I must say. Hence, even now, when you hate him with a passion, you still can't help but feel the superiority that you _think_ is the there in being the only Luthor."

"I _am_ the only Luthor..." Clark started to say, before he remembered that Lex was also out there now. Tess, he didn't much care about.

"And Lionel taught you to be that, right? Well, what I don't understand is that when your _dear_ adopted father showed you the so-called importance of being the last man standing, did you forget that Lionel himself was a _Luthor_?"

Clark looked conflicted, and confused, at that statement.

"Lionel had never cared about a family, Kal-El. He had one, because the society expected one from him. Look how he had treated Tess – his own daughter. And did you forget about Lillian? She was physically and mentally abused, leading to her death."

"Stop!" Clark shouted, his mind suddenly filled with sounds and images of his mother's screams, coming from behind the locked bedroom doors of his adoptive parents. But John continued.

"That's why you were never Lionel's son. You were just the entity that he could use to get rid of the most powerful Luthor after him – Lex. You were underage and still too young to drive Lionel out of his company, but Lex wasn't. So he turned one brother against the other, because he knew that you would be reluctant to hurt Lex if he didn't hurt you first. And see how right he was – you killed Lex as a revenge."

"Lex was building devices to render me powerless! Do you know how that feels, John? Of course, you don't," Clark retorted. "Becaue you didn't have to learn how to fight when your powers were taken away. Blue k. That's what Lionel would use everytime he taught me new ways to conquer the world. And whenever I didn't live upto his expectation, he would use green kryptonite before beating me. Did you have to go through all that, John? No, you didn't, BUT I DID!"

"And yet you remained with him," John fought back. "You, who had the power to crush Lionel with a mere snap of your fingers, stayed to let Lionel abuse you. Not only that, you became Lionel's puppet – doing everything he asked of you."

"I didn't kill innocent people. I killed thieves, rapists, murderers..."

"And became a murderer yourself," John said in a hard voice, before shaking his head and softening his tone. "Don't you see Kal-El, Lionel used you. He used your desire for a family to turn you into a monster so that _he_ could take over the world. Lionel knew you loved Lillian and he took advantage of it. He pretended to you that you were his favorite child and had you finish off the only man man who could bring him down – your brother Lex. With Lex's blood on your hands, Lionel would stay innocent and all he had to do was take you out, the only man who knew how, before _Lionel_ would be the _only_ Luthor standing."

"I know all of it, damn it! But with mom still alive, I couldn't take on Lionel. I'd disappointed her enough, and despite what he was, mom loved Lionel. I had to wait for her death, she was already suffering from a terminal illness..."

"And by the time her death occurred, your doppelganger arrived from a parallel world, taking Lionel with him when he went away," John finished.

"Yes. When I was in that world, I thought I could finally live in a world without Lionel, but apparently people there knew about my weakness. Turns out, people here do too."

"Well, if Oliver Queen and his league wanted to kill you, he would have already done so."

"Not until they take out Lex too. Oliver knows I'm his best bet for finishing off Lex. Any Luthor has always been a threat for the Queens."

"And yet Tess Luthor called Oliver for help when Chloe went MIA."

"Tess always did like powerful men. When Oliver was done with her and she realized I was Ultraman, she started a relationship with me," Clark said, shaking his head. "I can't believe _Chloe_ persuaded Tess that it would be a good idea to kidnap Lois. Why did they _do_ it? What were they _thinking_?"

"Well, according to Oliver, even Tess had no idea why Chloe didn't show up at her place where she was supposed to meet Tess and Lois. Oliver said the last thing he heard Tess say on the phone was Lex's name, before he heard a scream and the connection was cut off."

"I know. I went to the place Oliver's men had traced the call to. It was Chloe's old appartment in Metropolis. There was no clue as to where Lex could have taken Tess and Lois."

John sighed.

"Well, since Lex hasn't contacted either you or Oliver, I'm guessing he wants you both to find him, like a treasure hunt or something."

"When I do, Lex will be _so_ sorry that he ever took Lois from me!"

"I never realized that you could care so much about anyone, that Lois meant so much to you."

At Clark's startled look, John smiled slightly before adding, "Maybe it's not all Lionel in you – maybe you are Lillian's son too."

Clark let a sad smile tocuh his lips as John turned around and left. Maybe John was right, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to care about a woman. His mother would have definitely been proud of him, and he was sure she would have approved of his choice too.

Lois.

Clark didn't want to admit it, but sometimes, it felt to him like he really cared about her...like really really cared about her.

Suddenly his mind was filled with visions of an angry Lois. She had been furious with how he had taken complete charge of her life. She ranted and raved about how she wouldn't marry him, how she didn't give a fig about the dress or the venue, how she would never live in the Luthor mansion...and yet she hadn't ran back to Queen.

Lois said she hated him, and yet she had remained faithful to him.

Clark liked that about her – her stubbornness, her strength, her belief in doing the right things.

Unable to let her out of his sight, Clark had given Lois some leeway. They had compromised that if she stayed in the Luthor mansion instead of Queen's clock tower apartment, Clark would not have his men follow her every move. She was free to go about her own business. Clark had been so happy that Lois had cut off contact with Queen, that he had even taken her to Crater's Lake.

Lois had confessed she loved swimming and not just in the pool. When Clark had been young and things hadn't gone south between him and Lex, his older brother had taken him there while Lex was being forced to live with a couple in Smallville as a sort of punishment by Lionel.

The two brothers had fun racing in the water, hence that was the first place Clark had thought of when Lois wanted to go off on her own to some beach or something. He and Lois had a great time in that lake too.

"_You'll never win, Lane. I'm Ultraman," Clark said smirking, as he waited at the diving board for Lois to swim back to the edge of the lake._

"_I was taught to swim by the Navy Seals, Luthor. If you were human, there was no way you would have won," Lois replied, as she slowly got out from the water._

_Clark, though, didn't listen much. He was mesmerised by the sight of Lois rising from the waters in nothing but a bright red bikini. _

_Her hair was longer now, and she was squeezing the water out of her hair. Clark was so aroused that in the next second he was back in the water again, with Lois in his arms. _

"_Clark, what the he..."_

_He didn't give her a chance to speak as he placed his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily. Lois being Lois, she fought him off with all her strength, but it was all in vain. Realizing she wouldn't win, she gave in to the kiss, but only so she could have the upper hand in their tongue dwelling. _

_Clark had laughed at her then. It was what he liked about Lois – she never gave up, never admitted defeat. Clark could already see he would never bore of her, that he and Lois had an interesting life ahead of them, one filled with lots and lots of fun and rough sex._

_With his tongue engaged in battle with hers, Clark swiftly divested them both of their scant clothings. Then he broke their kiss and dove underwater._

"_What are you doing?...uhh...Clar-k..."_

_She might have been indignant to start with, but Clark knew Lois was enjoying his tongue working on her clit. It was a good thing for him that he didn't need to breathe to survive. He could easily stay underwater, bring Lois to her first of many orgasms, before slipping his aroused, hard cock into her wetness to get his release. _

_Lois was a lot complacent that way, after all._

_Throwing her head back, biting her lips and clutching his head close to her under water, Lois came on top of him and Clark smirked with satisfaction as he 'whooshed' a sated Lois to the edge of the lake and slid his long, thick shaft inside her._

_Lois look startled at the sudden intrusion, but Clark already had her worked up for her second orgasm of the day. He thrusted in and out of her, and touched and groped her so that they could come simultaneously._

_It was a moment of pure joy for him when they rode the waves of their lust together, and Clark fell on top of Lois, his mind and body content about their combined pleasurable workout._

_He hoped things would always be like this between them. It would certainly guarantee a lifetime of entertainment for him._

_Clark and Lois had spent the rest of that afternoon near the lake, with him frequently reaching out for, making love to her mouth, to her breasts, to all of her. _

_Lois had complained the next day about how she couldn't even wear any of those infamous tank tops of hers as her nipples were very sore and how she couldn't go to the office since she found it difficult to walk properly, but Clark knew Lois had enjoyed herself immensely, especially all the things Clark had done to her underwater._

_He certainly had._

Clark smiled slightly as he thought back to that day. It had been fun, they both had enjoyed their water rendezvous.

It was while he was remembering his time with Lois in Crater Lake, that Clark made the connection.

Lex and Clark had always loved water sports, like Lillian.

Clark had killed Lex above water, the helicopter catching fire on its way from the Luthor docks to Metropolis.

Lionel had a luxurios hideout, for when he wanted to invite female friends, on an _island_ aptly named 'Lion's Den'.

Lionel was gone, and now that house on that island was supposedly empty.

That was the missing clue. That was where Lex had kept Lois...that was where Lex wanted to meet him.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I was trying to write how Clark can figure out about Lex's hideout by remembering his time with Lois. Did I succeed? Since Clois make-out scenes had been written in almost all different styles in this story, I wanted something different. Hence, all the water stuff (after I remembered where Lex died). Let me know what you all thought ** **.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hi, Cloisers. Once again, it's taken me quite sometime to update. This chapter contains the final showdown between CL, Lex and the Justice League. That's why it had taken me so long, because as will be obvious, I'm no good at writing action scenes.**_

**Still, I hope I did an okay job and that you all like the conclusion. Next chapter is the epilogue and after that a long extra one-shot about what I had originally planned as the ending of the CL-AULois story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 19:**

Lois sighed, like for the hundredth time it seemed. She was in a room made completely out of glass on all four sides, held together with steel beams. There was no bed or anything in what looked like her prison cell, except for a solitary unconscious figure.

Tess.

Lois had been real mad when she had been kidnapped from the balcony of the Ace of Clubs, right after she and Clark had done the dirty.

_What if she hadn't fixed her dress when Tess and the other woman arrived? What if she had been found in a compromising position?_

Just thinking about what had transpired 24 hours ago made the blood in her body rush to the surface. Lois decided not to think about that and instead concentrate on her current predicament.

_Why had Tess knocked out the other teleporting woman once they landed in the tiny apartment? And who had Tess been hoping to find in that place? _

She had obviously been waiting for someone and when Tess found the flat empty, she hit the other girl with a nearby lamp, rendering her unconscious.

Lois still hadn't known her captors and was about to land a swift kick on her still-conscious kidnapper, when the other woman brought out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Don't try anything, Lane."

"Tess Luthor?"

Knowing that her identity had been compromised, the red-head unmasked herself, but quickly dragged Lois away and out of the apartment.

"We have to hurry. Clark will be here any minute."

"So Clark doesn't know...aaahhhh."

"You keep moving and I won't hurt you. Got it?"

With a gun at her temples, Lois did as asked. However, Tess hadn't kept her promise. The moment Lois and Tess had been out of the elevator and on the roads, making their way to a sleek, black car, Tess had rendered Lois unconscious.

And this was where she found herself when she woke up.

Apparently, in the time she was out, someone had gotten a hold of Tess and beat her up pretty badly. Lois could see several bruises on her face, including a black eye, and there were cuts in many places on Tess' all-black attire.

The only person who could do it, in Lois' opinion, was Clark Luthor.

_Maybe he had found out Tess had kidnapped her? But then, why did he keep her locked up too? _

At that moment, Lois heard a noise and looked quickly all around her. In the dark chamber outside her glass prison, Lois could make out a faint silhoutte coming towards her. As she squinted her eyes to get a better look, the figure moved forward. Lois could feel her eyes widen in shock at what she was seeing.

"Lana?"

TWCK~EDLL

"He's on the move," Cyborg said, as he saw the red dot on the screen moving faster than the speed of a bullet.

Immediately the team members stopped their various activities in their new head-quarters and came to stand behind Victor.

"He has stopped," he said again.

"That means he's already there..." AC voiced, but Dinah intervened before he could say anymore.

"Maybe we should give him time, see if he's really found Lex. What if he's still looking. Luthor didn't even know Lex was alive, after all."

"No," their leader, Oliver Queen, said as he immerged in his full Green Arrow get-up, complete with the voice modulator. "Clark is no fool. He's found Lex and we'll make our move. Take down whoever you have to, but there should not be even one scratch on Lois."

He didn't see the hurt on Dinah's face as she looked away and neither did anybody else.

"What's the location?" Oliver asked Victor.

"It's an island, owned by Luthor senior."

"Have you got the coordinates?"

"Yes, right here."

"Gear up, everyone. We proceed _now_."

TWCK~EDLL

Subtlety had never been a strong point when it came to Clark Luthor. It was with utmost care that he had hid his Ultraman persona, but considering who he might be facing soon, he didn't care now.

He went charging into the building, destroying everything in his path. As soon as he entered though, he felt the searing pain that only one substance in the world can cause – green k.

As Clark fell to his knees, he tried to move backwards, but a kick on the head had him rolling into the house rather than outside. Through the blood trickling down his forehead and into his eyes, Clark looked up at the face he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, little brother!"

TWCK~EDLL

"I see you are awake," smiled the tiny brunette as she pushed a few buttons on a console and suddenly one side of the glass walls shifted, giving Lois an out. However, she was too shocked to see her psychotic friend to try and escape.

"How...what are you...what's going on?"

"It's a long story, Lois," Lana Luthor replied, smiling. "Believe me, though, we don't want to hurt you. We are trying to keep you safe. After all, you and Oliver had done the same for me."

"I don't understand," Lois said, thoroughly confused, "and who's we?"

"Me and my husband, of course. The greatest man of our time, this planet's savior – Lex Luthor."

"Lana, you are crazy. Lex is dead, you saw him getting killed."

Lana laughed out loud at that.

"Oh, Lois. You are so innocent, believeing anything anybody tells you." The dark-haired woman shook her head, as if she couldn't figure out the pieces to a puzzle. "How did you manage to survive in this dark, dark world?"

"Lana..."

"If I could jump out of the helicopter and into the water, then couldn't Lex do it too?" Lana asked, raising one eye-brow.

"But you said Lex pushed you out, right before the helicopter burst into flames."

"Lois, Lois, Lois. The Luthors live by a set of rules and the very first one is that you think of yourself first and foremost. Do you really think Lex is the type of man who would save his wife while sacrificing himself? Nah, but it's not your fault that you didn't know. You're not a Luthor, after all."

"So, so Lex is alive?" Lois asked, not even daring to think of the implications this tit-bit of information would have on her and everyone's lives.

"Since he didn't die in that crash, so yes," Lana said, her eyes glinting menacingly.

"Whe...where was he all this time then?

"With me."

Lois' eyes widened in shock.

"You mean he lived with you above the Talon?"

"Why do you think I never allowed visitors?"

"Bu-but...how come no one figured it out? Surely Clark..."

"Do you know what Clark's biggest fault is, Lois? He thinks very highly of himself. He believes he's God, that nobody can bring him down. Problem is, you can't be omnipotent if your enemies know your weakness...and Lex knows how to kill Ultraman."

TWCK~EDLL

"God, God?" Lex uttered, twisting his lips in disgust. "Really, Clark? You really believed that you are one just because Dad told you that?"

Clark did not listen to the chatter, he was trying to get on his feet. Lionel had exposed him to all forms of kryptonite for years, after all and he had his new invention with him. Now all he needed was to keep Lex talking while he gained enough strength to find the sources of his discomfort and start the device in his pocket without alerting Lex.

"H-how did you survive?" Clark gritted out, pretending to be more affected than he really was. Thankfully, the kryptonite wasn't lined on the walls. However, there were big chunks scattered all around the place. It was obvious that wherever Lex had obtained them from, it wasn't in small quantity. Hence, it meant he'd have to use the full dose quickly, before he started to lose all his strength.

"Simple, really. There was water underneath and I jumped."

Clark laughed a little, while trying to think of a way to keep Lex occupied.

"You th-think you are better t-than me, _big brother_? You l-let your wife die."

Now, it was Lex's turn to laugh.

"Lana's very much alive, Clark. She's been a lot of help. She truly loves me."

"H-how did she help?"

"It's a long story, but seeing as you are down on your knees, I guess I can tell you that before I finish you off for ever."

Clark narrowed his eyes as Lex brought out a gun, and sure enough, he could see kryptonite bullets.

"Liquid green k. Once it's in your blood, there's no saving Ultraman." But then Lex pocketed the gun. "However, all of that a little later. Before I tell you good-bye forever, let me tell you a story about a hard-working farmer and his kind wife – the Kents."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Clark finally managed to locate the device in his pocket. If he didn't hurry, Lex would truly defeat Ultraman today and Clark couldn't let that happen. He was a Luthor and Luthors always thought of themselves first.

"Remember when Dad sent me away to Smallville as a punishment in my senior year in high school? There was this couple that lived there called the Kents. To teach me a lesson, Dad not only cut me off financially, but apparently I was to live with this farmer as if I was his hired hand. Can you imagine that, Clark?"

Clark didn't say anything; he thought of his own punishments that Lionel had dished out throughout the years.

"Thankfully for me, the wife of this farmer treated me as her own son. She didn't have any children, you see. Jonathan Kent was reluctant, at first, but his wife Martha soon changed his mind. Hence, I became Alexander Kent, a relative of the Kents, as I attended Smallville High in my last year of schooling."

By now, Clark had his device in his hand. Now he only needed to bring it in contact with a large part of his skin to get the maximum benefit.

"I hated that year," Lex continued, "but for some reason, I never gave up those papers containing my identity as Alexander Kent. And that's the alias I've been using the last few years. Smallville is a very small town and the people had never even heard of the Luthors, much less seen them."

Lex looked at Clark then and the latter hoped that his actions were not obvious. Hopefully, Lex will consider his need to try and get out of the clothes as a result of the burning pain from the green k.

"Hot here, isn't it, Clark?" Lex laughed, then kicked Clark in the stomach. Clark used the move to get close to the broken wall through which he had entered. He also unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

"What can I say, Clark, luck's on my side now. While Lana and I were hiding, knowing that you'll try to kill me again if I resurfaced, I ran into Jonathan Kent. Apparently, he and his friends had been driven out of their lands by none other than Oliver Queen. Mr Kent said Queen was farming something there."

Lex looked back at Clark again.

"Knowing Queen's obsession to get one over the Luthors, I knew it would be something to do with either you or Dad. Guess what I found, Clark – green kryptonite. I couldn't believe it – the material that I had been looking for for years, the source of which Dad always kept a secret from me, was now in the palm of my hands."

As Lex prattled on, Clark had moved a little closer to the door, though not too much for Lex to notice. He had also removed his trench-coat, but kept it loosely above his shoulders. Untucking the shirt from his pants, Clark slowly inched the gun-like device closer to his body. Now all he had to do was ensure that he was far away from the green-k so that when he shot himself, the bullet would disintigrate and release the radiation, instead of penetrating his body.

"Mr Kent would never allow someone to steal right in front of his eyes, so once again, I made a trip at night and stored as many green kryptonite chunks as I could. And, of course, I always kept information on you and Dad. When I read about his disappearance and Tess' subsequent arrest, I knew I had to make my move soon. Queen had vanished, meaning you had caused him trouble. Still, when he had returned to Metropolis, I had hoped I wouldn't need to get my hands dirty, but then Lois visited Lana and I knew the blond fool would listen to his beloved fiancee."

Clark was almost ready now. He had bitten his lips and no blood came out, meaning he was far enough away from the green k radiation.

"It's actually perfect, you know. I mean, it would really be unfair if you could be taken out by the likes of Queen. You are not a God, Clark, but you _are _a Luthor and only a Luthor should be able to defeat you. Seeing that Dad's gone and Tess was never really a true Luthor, I'm the only candidate left."

Lex turned to Clark now and began to take out the gun.

"Don't worry, Clark, the world will remember our story – it will be the stuff of legends. However, you will not be painted as God. You will be exposed for who you really are – an alien, the Ultraman. And I'll be known as the savior of the world, because..."

_Now or never,_ and with that thought Clark pulled the trigger.

"..._I am_ the hero of this story."

And Lex was about to shoot Clark when a blinding light emanated around Clark. The force of the radiation threw Lex across the room and he looked up to see Clark destroying all the green kryptonite with his heatvision.

Once his poison was removed, Clark looked at Lex and gave him his infamous crooked smirk.

"My latest creation - sunlight harnessed in bullets. It's not as effective a power source as the sun, but it works great at night...or in closed, dark rooms."

Clark slowly swaggered his way over to Lex.

"Now who's going to save you, big brother?"

Lex smiled back.

"Lois Lane."

Immediately, Clark went on alert mode. Lex noticed it too, but he didn't know the full reason. The JLA was close by and Clark heard it. The only way to ensure that they didn't complicate things or get Lois into more trouble was for Clark to make sure that they were aware of the plans.

Clark spied the League members all around the building with his x-ray vision. Hoping, they would hear, Clark shouted out.

"WHERE IS LOIS?"

With x-ray vision to detect their body languages and using his superhearing, Clark knew that the JLA members had heard him and they were using their own devices to hear Clark's conversation with Lex.

"She's in a cell in the next room."

Clark tried to look, but his vision didn't allow it.

"Yes, I had the wall lined with lead."

"I can still break..."

"...it, yeah, I know," Lex smiled. "But she's not just in the room. There's a glass cell inside and it has kryptonite in the steel beams."

Still using his superhearing, Clark realized one League member was on the move already and a blast was heard. Lex turned around at the sound and Clark used his heatvision to blow up the wall separating him and Lois.

Lex and Clark watched as Dinah tightly held a screaming and screeching Lana and Oliver rushed forward to pick up an unconscious Tess. Victor stood at the door, indicating he was the one to blast the other side of the room and Bart and AC supersped through land and water, announcing they had disabled all forms of air and water transport system used by Lex to get on the island.

"Clark Luthor and Oliver Queen working together?" Lex asked, looking astonished, as Oliver removed his hood. "Unbelivable," he said, laughing uncontrollably.

"It's over, brother dearest," Clark sneered as he advanced towards Lex.

"It'll be over when only one of us is left standing, Clark," said Lex, as he brought out two objects from his own black trench coat. When all eyes turned on him, he explained, "I told you I was keeping tabs on you. They say behind every successful man, there's a woman. What they leave out is that it also takes only a woman to bring a man down."

"What are you saying?" gritted out Clark.

"You can either take this kryptonite knife in your gut and let me watch the life leave your body or you can kill me, Clark. I must confess, though, that I'll press this button at the first sign of attack and the bomb that is now on Lois' body will detonate, killing every person here. You, my dear brother, though, will live."

Every eye on the now dilapidated place widened, except for Lex, and Tess' who was unconscious.

Clark turned back and x-rayed Lois, and sure enough, there was a small device planted at the back of her little back dress. His eyes went to her face and she looked so scared, though she tried to be brave about it.

Clark internally smiled. This is what differentiated Lois from all other woman he had had – Lois never let anyone or anything bring her down. Even in the face of death, she was standing up boldly, ready to smack death on the face.

It was a quality that Clark hadn't found attractive once, but after endless ass-kissing women, he knew the value of one who could face him head on.

His decision made and without even turning towards the man he once called brother, Clark voiced his intentions.

"Let them all go."

"Clark..."

Lois started, but no other word came out of her mouth. Clark understood what she wanted to say, but she knew if he tried to kill Lex, not only Lois, but every one else would have to be sacrificed too. It wasn't a surety Lex would succeed, but it was still a risk not worth taking. Lois wouldn't care about her life, but she wouldn't want Oliver or his fellow members dead.

While Clark and Lois stared at each other and Lex smiled at the prospect of the imminent death of Ultraman, Oliver made a decision. The Green Arrow had every intention of letting his team finish Clark Luthor once and for all, but even he wasn't so blind that he couldn't see the potential that was there in Ultraman. Plus, Oliver was a leader, he knew how to lead a group and he wasn't swayed by emotions.

He discretely nodded at Bart, and the youngster relieved Lois of the miniscule bomb in a nanosecond and vanished out of the room with Victor. Everyone in the room though, had felt the rush and Lex was clever enough to know that the bomb wouldn't work, since he already saw two League members missing. Superspeed, he realized. Before Clark could turn around, Lex had swiftly planted the knife on his back.

As others moved towards him, Lex held a revolver at Clark.

"That knife is made out of blue k, not the green one. The only good Lionel ever did for me. If any of you come any closer, I'll shoot his brains out. He's human now."

"We are the Justice League," Oliver said, and took his glasses off. His hood was already down. "We don't need to get close to you."

With that, Oliver shot a steel arrow from his mechanical bow and it landed precisely on Lex's hand. He dropped the gun, and AC pounded on him. Before Lex could recover from Aquaman's blow, Oliver had removed the knife from Clark's body. Bart and Victor returned too, the latter holding pieces of the already tiny detonator.

As Lex rose to his feet, a formidable sight greeted him – five strong, powerful men with lethal abilities...and Ultraman in the lead.

**A/N: Gah! That was so difficult to write. And I always thought I loved action scenes. Hmm, I need to get reacquainted with my action movie collection. Anyways, let me know how it was. And forgive me for the grammer, spelling mistakes etc. My beta and I are both short-sighted. Lol. Nah, we just like to read fast, hence overlook obvious mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun imagining it ** **. **

**P.S. If any of you have any questions, ask now as the next one is the last chapter. Or if I've made any mistake in the continuity, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks ** **.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** I had this chapter written for weeks now. I tried to change things as I'm not satisfied with it, but nothing inspiring came to me. I've been hoping I'll get something from SV, but CK is so different from CL. Hence, I decided not to delay and just post this chapter anyways. **

**Anyways, here goes nothing.**

**Chapter – 20:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

Lois watched him from afar as Clark brooded in the balcony, a glass of whisky in his hands. She exhaled slowly, but Clark stared intently at the pool down below. Lois knew that her husband was aware that she was in the bedroom, but he stayed where he was.

It had been a few months since Clark and the League's showdown with Lex Luthor. Things had been pretty hectic after that. Clark had been adamant on killing his brother for real, and wouldn't listen to Oliver when the blond archer tried to stop him. Lois had to threaten Clark before he gave in. She issued an ultimatum – if Clark wanted her to marry him, he had to let the League decide Lex's fate.

It had not earned her any points with him, and the way Clark's face had already taken on a sneering look, Lois had faltered for a moment. Doubts, that maybe Clark didn't really care for her, had started to take place, when he had finally given in. Lois had been relieved, but also, surprised, esp when Oliver had smiled, as if to say he had already known that Clark would give in to Lois.

After that day, Oliver considered Clark part of their justice group, much to the dismay of a few other members and even Clark himself. Although not terrorizing the city as Ultraman anymore, but Clark still decided which missions he wanted to take part in, and most of the time, he never really followed the plans carefully laid down by Oliver and his team. He never even bothered to listen to them.

Oliver then decided to make Lois an honorary member of their league, because only she could persuade Clark to help out the other Leaguers, if he didn't deem a particular operation worthy of his attention.

There had been many debates as what to do with Lex, Lana and Tess. Clark knew everyone else was opposed to killing them, but he still wanted to make them suffer. After much arguments, some even getting close to starting a bloodshed between Clark and the League, it was unanimously decided that Tess would be sent back to prison, kidnapping and attempted murder added to her list of crimes, while Lana was admitted in a psycho ward and was to remain under heavy armed security. It wasn't hard to convince the legal system that Lana had lost it, since the woman really seemed off her rocker, laughing and claiming her husband would be back to seek revenge on them all.

Lex, on the otherhand, was difficult to deal with. Outing him to the public would arise a lot of unnecesary queations, because the truth was that it wasn't only Lex who was corrupted. Clark had done more abominable things and Oliver wasn't exactly clean either.

However, the time it took to decide his fate, in that island, while he was being kept in the cell Lois previously was to stop him from hearing any of their plans, the elder Luthor brother had stabbed himself repeatedly with a sharpe knife he had kept hidden in his clothes.

There was no choice, but to give him urgent medical attention, but being a true Luthor, he had survived. In fact, he was declared to have gone in a coma by Oliver's doctors...before he had mysteriously disappeared and the doctor's dead body was lying in a pool of blood in Lex's hospital room. All that was found was his right hand, cut off from the wrist, that was cuffed to the wall to keep Lex locked in his hospital room.

Clark and the League concluded that Lex had never meant to kill himself and they knew that Lex would again invade their lives one day. Till that day came, everyone decided to wait, instead of going looking for him.

Things had not been easy for Lois relationship-wise either. Before Clark had saved her from Lex, Lois knew that she had developed some kind of feelings for him, but Clark was only interested in a physical relationship with her and to get one up over Oliver.

But when Clark had been willing to sacrifice himself and save her and everyone else, Lois had felt conflicted. Clark was not the kind of person to lay down his life in the name of martyrdom, nor did he care about the League, which had originally formed to take _him _down.

It meant that Clark cared, even a tiny bit, and Lois knew she felt strongly for him, though she was not in love yet.

As promised, Lois had married him, and surprisingly, it had gone down well. Lois didn't feel like she was making a mistake or sacrificing her life, and Clark tried to remain on his best behavior.

Oliver and the League had shown up, in their costumes, and Clark had not been happy. But the Green Arrow promised him they wouldn't show themselves to the guests that Clark had to invite as he was a Luthor. The League had said they would make sure no one disrupted the wedding.

Clark had backed down and Lois had been grateful. Despite everything that had happened between them, Lois still liked Oliver as a friend and she was happy that he felt the same way. After the way she had broken his heart, Lois didn't think she deserved Oliver's kindness. The blond completyely disagreed and stated that Lois was his best friend in the whole wide world.

Lois had been so touched that she had hugged him, something that Clark didn't like...and neither did Dinah. The two shared one merry laugh together before Lois went on to soothe the ruffles of her brooding soon-to-be husband and Oliver tried to flirt his way into the heart of a feisty blond while doing his hero duties.

The wedding ceremony was a private affair with John Jones as one of the witnesses, but the reception was quite a lavish one. Lois married in white, but wore a backless, mid-night blue dress with a full skirt for her reception. She was introduced to Clark's high society minglers, most of whom Lois had already met while dating Oliver.

They had spent their wedding night and honeymoon in South Africa, unlike the traditional Hawaii or Paris. Clark and Lois may not have been physically compatible in the beginning, but the attraction had already been there for sometime. Knowing her husband was willing to change, although minutely at a time, made Lois more accepting of him and was able to immensely enjoy her first night as a married woman.

Things between Lois and Clark had been steadily getting strong since their marriage. The only thing that still acted as a barrier was Clark's inability to change faster. Lois didn't expect him to go through a "light-switch" like situation and change in a matter of moments, but his unwillingness to respect the law brought forth a lot of arguments.

Currently, it was the reason for the tension between them. On a recent mission Clark had almost killed a drug lord and then Oliver, when he had tried to intervene. The italian smuggler was lying a prison hospital now and Oliver was suffering from neck injuries.

Lois had been furious when she had found out about it from Dinah. That was three days ago and there had been a big blow-out between her and Clark. Since, then, Clark had been brooding.

It was nothing new, because Lois had already faced such a situation quite few times now. However, Clark never went three whole days without talking, or at least, having sex with her. That bothered her. Lois was not the insecure type, but she did marry a man notorious for his womanizing ways.

Lois looked at her husband again and suddenly felt very angry.

_Why was she worried about him?_

_If he didn't want her, need her, then that was just fine. She didn't want to have to do anything with him either._

Whether it was because he had sensed her frustration when she began ripping her clothes off or whether he was simply ready to talk, Clark turned from the balcony and entered his bedroom. It was an uncharacteristically hot day and he was dressed only in his silk pajama pants.

Not wanting to appear needy, Lois walked out of the room while trying to remove her top. She decided to go down to the pool and cool herself down. Busy with taking her shirt off and grabbing a pair of swimsuits, Lois didn't see Clark slowly following her.

Downstairs, Lois decided to dip her feet in the water to test it, but grimaced as the water touched her skin. It looked like the water had warmed up too, due to the heatwave. Feeling restless, Lois threw her swimsuit aside and just started to fan herself with her hands.

It didn't seem to help either, even though she was wearing a brief shorts and her bra. There was no sign of any gentle breeze and Lois pulled her hair up in a loose bun. The sweat seemed to tickle down, from her head to her neck to the valley between her breasts and down below.

Lois was ready to scream in frustration when a gust of cool air hit her body. Turning around in the direction of the wind, she found her husband leaning against the french doors that separated the pool from the family living room.

Irrational anger filled her at the thought that Clark had ignored her for the past few days, and so Lois tried to stomp her way out. Clark caught her arms as she was trying to leave through the fench doors.

"You look sexy when you are angry."

"Let me guess, you were busy the last three days because you were memorizing cheesy pick up lines?" Lois asked, sarcastically.

"What pick up line?" Clark asked arrogantly. "You're my wife. Glad to see how much _you_ missed me the last few days."

"What did you expect me to do? Beg for your attention?" Lois retorted, unable to keep the anger from her voice.

"Well, you certainly expected it from me," Clark replied, just as harshly.

Lois knew that if she really said what was on her mind, it would lead to a bigger argument, so she just tried pull herself out of his grasp. But the heatwve and constant sweating had made her tired and exhausted. It angered her even more when she saw there was not a single bead of perspiration of Clark's body.

"Why do bother struggling when you know you'll never be able to break away from me?" Clark asked with superiority. "Save your strength for more pleaurable activities."

"And of course, that's why you are talking to me again," Lois began heatedly. "Because you need a body to..."

"I could have had you down on your knees and begging for more, if I wanted to," Clark interrupted her angrily. "But I didn't want to f**k a woman who picture her ex-lover while I'm inside her."

Clark pushed her aside and was about to walk away, but Lois caught his hands. Of course, he coulod have still walked away and the fact that he didn't made Lois realize the changes he had made over the weeks.

For her.

Still, she wasn't ready to have people point fingers at her character, especially her husband.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what I mean," Clark gritted out.

"No, I don't. I'm been faithful to you from even before we were married. So, how dare you..."

"And yet you felt the need to be by Queen's bedside," Clark sneered.

"You hurt him!"

Clark stared at her, jaws clenched, before he shrugged off her hand from him and walked away.

"Clark, wait!"

He didn't stop though. Lois was thankful that he didn't use his superspeed as he went up in their bedroom again. This time, Lois was the one following him, or rather rushing to keep up with his long strides.

"Is that why you are angry at me?" Lois asked, as she reached their room. "Clark, he's my friend!"

"He was your lover," he growled.

"And you are my husband," she said softly.

In an instant, Lois found herself pushed against the door she had just entered through, and with Clark's lips on her. He wasn't being gentle, but considering his stregth, Lois knew he was using a lot of control because he wasn't huting her either.

Clark seemed more desperate than savage. As his tongue duelled with her, Lois gave in. She knew what Clark needed now, and he might not believe it, but Lois knew how to handle him.

As Clark roughly tore her bra away and blew cool air, before taking one rosy nipple in his mouth, Lois knew that at the moment, it was all about control, ownership. While she definitely didn't like being thought of a prized possession, but she also knew that this was how Clark's mind worked, what Lionel had taught him.

Clark began feasting on her other breast, while simultaneously working on getting rid of shorts and his pajama pants. He could have easily torn them, like he used to in th eearly days of their physical intimacy, but after their marriage, he had seen the scars that he lft on her skin. Ever since, he had been more careful, removing their clothing instead on tearing them on flesh. It showed that he was learning, and that made Lois happy.

As Clark began to work his fingers on her naked core, Lois felt her conscious mind slipping and gave in to the fire that had started to burn inside her. Her breathing hitched and sweat began to tricle down her face, her bangs plastered to her forehead.

Clark captured her lips again in a searing kiss and thanks to the ministrations of his fingers, Lois felt herself getting steadily wet. Once Clark deemed her ready enough, he slipped inside of her, his size filling her up.

Lois moaned as he began to move, his thrusts taking her to places that was unique to them only. As her soft, slick body joined with his toned muscles in regular intervals, Lois felt herself climbing higher and higher, until it felt like a free fall from a soaring cliff. Only, there was no fear that it was the end of her, that the rocks beneath would kill her. Rather, it felt the frothy foams of the ocean below would cushion her, and take her to where she belonged.

"You belong to me," Clark muttered, as he came dowm from his own high. "You are mine, and I'd never let Queen take you away from me."

Lois looked at the man in front of her. It was the face that could make her seethe in anger, and yet cause raptures of joy when he made love to her. It was the face that could feel so cold that even the devil would cower away, but also the face that only loved her in the entire world.

It was the face of her husband...the man she loved.

Lois smiled at her sudden epiphany and hugged him. Clark seemed confused.

"I'm not joking," he said forcefully. "I'm never letting you go."

"Clark, stop," Lois said with a laugh. "I'm not getting back with Oliver. We are friends. Haven't you ever had one?"

"No," was Clark's straight forward reply.

"Well, now you do." At his confused look, she laughed again. "Mr Clark Luthor, will you be my friend?"

Clark looked at her, then at then still joined bodies against the wall, and shook his head. "I like you better as my wife," he replied with a smirk.

Lois laughed heartily and hugged him. Clark moved away from the door with her and settled themselves on the bed. The afternoon heat had apparently warmed the bed as well, so Lois twisted around under him, trying to find a cool place. Seeing her discomfort, Clark blew at her.

"And that's why you have nothing to worry about," she said cheekily. "Where will I find an air conditioner that will only tend to me whenever I want it to?"

"You campare me to an air conditioner, woman?" Clark growled, before kissing her lips. Lois kissed him back, then cupped his face.

"Look, Clark. We come from different worlds, and I'm not speaking literally. Every married couple do, because no two people leads the same lives. However, marriage means adjustment."

"I..."

"Clark, I've trying to adapt myself to your world. You know that. You have to do the same. Oliver is my friend and you have to accept it. He'd be your friend too, if you'd let him."

"Never."

"Clark!" Lois admonished him, before sighing slowly. "I can't be with you if you keep waiting for me to blotch this up. I know you are used to having everyone use you, but I'll never do that to you. You have shown me that you could be the man that I always wanted to be with."

Clark simply stared at her at her last comment. Lois smiled.

"I _believe_ in you."

"I...uh..."

"And you have to _trust_ me. Otherwise, we'd never be able to be two halves of a whole...we will always remain torn."

He closed his eyes and Lois' heartbeat picked up. Clark's face was devoid of emotion and she wanted to shout at her fate for not giving her the happiness she deserved. Because the truth was, no matter how much she tried to change him, no matter how much he changed for her, they would never be able to work it out if they didn't have faith in their relationship, if they didn't have faith in each other.

Tears ran down her cheeks and Lois looked away as Clark finally opened his eyes.

"I'm not a man of words, nor have I been taught to prove my worth with praise-worthy actions. I don't have any family or friends, and I do not care for or trust anyone. Yes, I've seen the error of my ways, but I don't know if I'll ever change completely."

Lois squeezed her eyes shut as the sobs took over her body.

"But I'll do anything for you."

Startled, Lois opened her eyes and looked at the man above her...as he murmured the three words that she never thought she would hear.

"I love you."

**A/N: This the first SV story I finished. Thank you all for sticking around and giving me the support I desperately needed.**

**So, THANK YOU :).**  
**I love you all - you've all been wonderful.**


End file.
